Et si?
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Et si lorsque Harry avait été déposé chez son oncle et sa tante, ceux-ci s'en seraient débarrassés? Que se serait-il passé pour Harry Potter? Serait-il retourné au monde magique, connaitra-t-il l'amour aprés tant de désolation?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Et si ?

**Auteur:** Moi-même : Nébuleuse3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling…

**Bêta:** Microsoft Word!

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin! Attention aussi évocations de scènes de viols ! Ames sensibles filez de là !

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Blabla :** Cette histoire m'est venue quand je me suis dit : « _Et si_ Les Dursley n'avaient pas gardé Harry ? »… Après j'ai pas mal tergiversé et j'ai fini par écrire cette fic' ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Au matin du deux novembre, le lendemain de la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lorsque Pétunia Dursley rentra dans la maison avec dans ses bras son neveu pleurant, Dumbledore ignorait ce qu'il allait advenir du trop jeune Harry Potter. Les Dursley lurent la lettre qui leur était destinée tandis que le jeune et rondouillard bébé « Duddy » frappait le petit Harry à coup de jouet dans le parc pour enfant. Harry était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler les deux nuits précédentes et ils ne comprit pas d'avantage lorsque les deux adultes inconnus dirent : « Hors de question ! », « Pas de _ça_ chez nous ! », « Si jamais on l'apprenait ! ».

Aussi Harry ne comprit pas d'avantage lorsque quelques jours plus tard il fut abandonné devant un orphelinat à quelques kilomètres seulement de Privet Drive.

Lors de son arrivée au matin du six novembre la directrice le recueillit, l'emmena dans son bureau. Il était de son devoir de prévenir la police Il y avait eut abandon d'enfant, surtout que cet enfant là semblait avoir un peu plus d'un an et qu'il avait une cicatrice récente au front. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle aurait une belle subvention avec ce nouveau venu. Aussi, elle ne songea plus à prévenir la police et se contenta de fouiller dans les langes du petit. Il n'y avait rien avec, pas même une lettre, ou son nom. Elle soupira, regarda son calendrier et lut :_William Temple, Archevêque de Canterbury_.

- Eh bien mon petit, voilà ton prénom et ton nom : William Temple.

A partir de là, rien de ce qui aurait dû être la vie d'Harry Potter ne fut, car à la place William Temple eut une vie totalement à l'opposé.

William grandit donc dans cet orphelinat, il était le plus petit, le plus chétif de tous, avec sa mauvaise vue et ses maladresses, il était devenu rapidement la bête noire de tout le monde. Personne ne voulait jamais jouer avec lui, il était trop bizarre, parlait de chose trop fantasque, même pour les autres enfants, lorsque des parents venaient, ce n'était jamais pour lui. Toujours pour un beau garçon aux cheveux blonds ou une petite fille aux joues rebondies. William passait son temps à regarder le ciel simplement assit au fond de la cours en béton. Il rêvait d'envolées, de liberté, il ne connaissait rien de lui, il ne savait ni d'où il venait « du perron ! », ni de ses parents « des inconscients ! », ni même sa date anniversaire « comme ça on n'a pas à la fêter ! », voilà ce que lui répétait sa maitresse à longueur de temps. Aussi William Temple apprit à rester seul, a jouer seul, a manger seul, a apprendre ses leçons seul. Un jour d'été, alors qu'il devait avoir approximativement onze ans, quelques jours avant la rentrée au collège la directrice le convoqua dans son bureau. William savait que ce n'était jamais bon signe que d'y être attendu. Il se douta que cela devait être à cause de l'histoire avec Martin Ferguson. La veille, Martin avait voulu lui voler son désert et William l'avait repoussé. Mais pas très fort, cependant Matin avait fait un vol plané de trois mètres dans la cantine !

- William, te voilà enfin ! grinça la directrice au regard torve.

- Madame Chuster, dit poliment William et entrant dans le bureau.

- Alors maintenant on brutalise ses petits camarades ?

- Je jure que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! s'emporta William rouge de confusion.

- Pas ta faute ? Tu vas peut-être nier que c'est toi qui l'as poussé ?

- Non, mais pas aussi fort, il a fait exprès de tomber loin pour que je sois punis… il ne m'aime pas.

- Et il aurait fait exprès aussi de se casser le bras ? interrogea la femme aux cheveux courts et grisonnant.

William ne savait plus quoi dire, il savait que sa punition serait on ne peut plus sévère. Et comme toutes les fois où il avait fait des choses qu'il ne parvenait pas lui-même à se l'expliquer, il fut envoyer au « cachot », une petite chambre de deux mètres sur un, de la taille d'un placard, sans fenêtre, juste un petit lit. Il savait qu'il y passerait un long moment aussi il s'installa simplement sur le lit et se prit à rêver encore plus fort de liberté. A rêver qu'un parent éloigner passe par hasard devant l'orphelinat et le reconnaisse pour l'emmène avec lui ! Le temps s'écoulait lentement entre les murs de l'orphelinat, le collège eut au moins comme mérite de le divertir et de lui faire quitter les murs hauts et sombres de sa prison.

Cependant, quelques temps après cet incident, dans le moins pluvieux d'octobre William fit de nouveau une chose inexplicable au collège : alors qu'une bande de grosses brutes l'avait cerné dans un coin de la cour, William les avait tout simplement tous assommés ! Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés allongés par terre inconscient, alors qu'ils étaient au moins cinq et tous plus grands et plus forts que William. Le directeur appela en hurlant la directrice de l'orphelinat informant du renvoi immédiat et sans retour possible de William. William un nœud à l'estomac retourna à l'orphelinat la tête basse et comme devant le directeur du collège, il ne sut pas plus s'expliquer devant la directrice de l'orphelinat. C'est alors que le « cachot » devint sa chambre officielle, il n'en sortait que pour manger le repas du soir et se laver. Après deux semaines de ce rythme épouvantable William décida qu'il était temps de partir d'ici. Partir pour toujours !

Le lendemain lorsque Madame Chuster lui ouvrit la porte pour aller se laver, il avait prit avec lui ces affaires dissimulées sous son grand pull gris : une brosse à dents, trois vêtements de rechange, un livre et quelques pièces d'argents. Une fois dans la grande salle de bain, il ouvrit simplement la fenêtre à barreaux, glissa toutes ses affaires au dehors et se faufila rapidement et facilement entre les barreaux, il était si maigre…

Il passa ensuite le portail sans difficulté, en l'escaladant et se retrouva dehors.

Le jour où la chouette Grand Duc, qui avait était envoyée au 4 Privet Drive pour porter la lettre de rentrée à Harry Potter, revient sans avoir trouvé de destinataire, Albus Dumbledore ne comprit pas immédiatement et renvoya la chouette vers Harry Potter, pourtant à chaque fois elle revenait avec la lettre. En se rendant chez les Dursley Dumbledore comprit que Harry n'y avait jamais vécu, il interrogea les Dursley qui lui dirent simplement qu' « ils ne voyaient pas de quoi il voulait parler ! ». Mais en insistant un peu les Dursley inventèrent une histoire où le jeune Harry était mort de la variole, ou peut-être bien de la grippe. Dumbledore ne les crut «évidemment pas, cependant il n'arriva pas a arracher la moindre information supplémentaire. Et comme il se répugnait a user de magie violente contre les moldus, il décida qu'il valait mieux commencer au plus vite les recherches. C'est alors que débuta une longue et difficile quête : Où pouvait bien être Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait Survécu ?

Deux ans après son évasion de l'orphelinat William avait gagné Londres et vivait pauvrement de chapardage et larcins. Il avait un abri sous un pont et dormait dans un gros carton défoncé qui donnait une vue sur le ciel. Les jours de vaches maigres il venait a regretter sa fuite, puis se souvenait des conditions dont on l'avait traité et ne regrettait plus rien du tout, ici au moins il était son seul maitre ! Mieux encore il avait découvert qu'il avait un certain don de télékinésie ! Il arrivait a déplacer des objets par sa simple volonté. Des portes feuilles tombaient des poches de leurs propriétaires, des pennys roulaient vers lui… un soir alors qu'il visitait le quartier de Soho, un homme l'aborda avec un sourire aimable et des paroles douces et chaleureuses. William n'avait jusqu'à présent attiré que des regards mauvais et des injures. L'homme âgé d'environ quarante an, lui offrit bon repas, discuta longuement avec lui, il s'appelait : Laurence Sulmer. William aimait bien sa compagnie. Aussi lorsqu'ils se dirent au revoir Laurence lui proposa de se retrouver la semaine suivante à la même heure au même endroit. William accepta, surtout si à chaque fois il pouvait manger comme un roi dans un petit restaurant ! La semaine sembla longue à William, il mourrait d'impatience de revoir cet ami ! Un ami ! Quelle drôle d'idée ! Il n'en avait jamais eu ! Le mardi suivant donc Laurence était là, avec en cadeau des habits neufs ! La semaine suivante il lui offrit un livre et une glace ! La semaine d'après une nuit dans un petit hôtel ! William savoura cette nuit dans cette chambre tout confort, avec une salle de bain et une télé ! La semaine suivante Laurence l'invita à le rejoindre directement dans la chambre d'hôtel, ils jouèrent à plusieurs jeux avant de s'endormir dans le même lit… cette nuit là William crut mourir… Personne ne lui avait apprit à se méfier des inconnus…

Il fut réveiller par la sensation que son corps se déchirait en deux depuis le bas jusqu'au cœur. Son enfance, qui n'en avait jamais été une se dissipa d'un coup de reins. Laurence labourait le corps de William avec son sexe dur, il écrasait l'enfant qui hoquetait de douleur et qui n'arrivait pas à la repousser. La séance sembla durer deux éternités à William qui s'était presque évanouit tant la douleur qu'il ressentait était forte. Au matin tremblant encore, le corps fendu, incapable de s'assoir, il rassembla ses affaires et découvrit dans ses poches assez d'argent pour vivre à l'hôtel deux semaines, avec un mot de Laurence : « Merci pour tes services. A bientôt. ». William s'évanouit pour de bon cette fois.

Dumbledore, aidé d'autre fideles, avait réussit a remonter la piste de Harry jusqu'au petit orphelinat de campagne. Ils apprirent trop tard que le jeune garçon s'était échappé, Harry était de nouveau introuvable.

- Il est peut-être déjà mort ? suggéra Minerva sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Peut-être, consentit Dumbledore.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'Harry avait fuit l'orphelinat, il pouvait être n'importe où !

- Mais tant que l'on en a pas la certitude, on continu…

La suite très rapidement!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture!

William arborait, du haut de ses quinze ans approximatif, un physique que beaucoup lui enviait, il était plus grand, des muscles plus prononcés, mais toujours cet air d'enfant qui plaisait tant. Ses yeux d'un vert éclatants lui avaient valu le sobriquet d'Emeraude. Il s'en satisfaisait, délaissant celle de William Temple. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il faisait le trottoir pour vivre et se payer le misérable studio qu'il louait dans Soho, son quartier. Dés que la nuit tombait, il gagnait les rues et marchait jusqu'à ce qu'on l'interpelle, cela ne mettait jamais longtemps. Dans sa clientèle, il y avait de tout : des vieux qui aimait la chaire fraiches, des jeunes hommes qui s'affirmait hétéro devant leurs amis, des pères de famille qui aimait jouer au papa-pervers. Oui, William-Emeraude, avait tout eut comme client. Depuis la nuit dans l'hôtel avec Laurence, il n'avait fait que commencer son « travail ».

La journée il se rendait dans les bibliothèques, ou dans les boutiques, il mangeait toujours au même endroit et s'amusait lorsqu'il reconnaissait un de ses « habituel » dans la rue en costume parlant avec sérieux avec quelques collègues.

William n'avait plus a se plaindre, il vivait dans un certain confort, certes son travail de pute le dégoutait chaque jour un peu plus de lui-même, mais il n'avait pas d'autre échappatoire. Sa cicatrice au front lui faisait mal de temps en temps aussi il allait à l'hôpital et en profitait pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien attrapé durant ses trop nombreuses relations. Il avait, depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire le trottoir, beaucoup fréquenté l'hôpital du quartier, il en était un habitué presque. Une fois un client éméché l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang sur le bras droit, juste au-dessus du coude, une autre fois c'était un jeune homme qui l'avait battu presque à mort après l'avoir baisé, celui-ci ne s'assumait pas en tant que gay. Bref William n'avait plus peur de recevoir des coups, ni même de les rendre !

Un soir de travail, comme à l'ordinaire, il flânait les mains dans les poches. Il portait un marcel blanc, presque transparent, un jeans savamment troué aux genoux et sous les fesses, ses cheveux ébouriffés cachant sa cicatrice en forme l'éclaire sur le font. Il avançait tranquillement la soirée était chaude. Le moins d'aout venait de débuter, il y avait foule dans les rues. William aimait regarder les gens dans les pubs, dans les queues de cinémas, il enviait leur vie « parfaites », les amis avec qui ils riaient, les amoureux qu'ils embrassaient, la famille avec qui ils dînaient. Alors qu'il était adossé nonchalamment sous un réverbère, sachant qu'il attirait l'attention ainsi, un homme tout de noir vêtu retient son attention.

L'homme avec un pas rapide, une tenue noire, tout comme ses cheveux mi-longs. L'homme semblait sortir d'une maison non loin et cherchait a gagner le plus rapidement et discrètement possible la ruelle attenante. William lui décrocha un sourie ravageur quand l'homme passa à proximité. Il devait avoir dans la trentaine, ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que sa tenue. A vrai dire, William le trouva presque terrifiant avec son regard perçant, mais souvent c'était ces clients là qui payait le plus.

L'homme en noir ne s'arrêta pas à son sourire, à peine s'il l'avait remarqué. William tenta sa chance et lui lança :

- Besoin de compagnie ?

L'homme en noir se retourna pour lui décocher un regard furieux, puis continua sa route, « Raté ! » pensa William en le regardant partir. Brusquement l'homme en noir s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil vers William et revient vers lui. Cette fois-ci il avait l'air intéressé, William se redressa aussitôt, mordilla ses lèvres pour qu'elles aient l'air plus appétissantes en rouge et fit son plus séduisant sourire.

- Bonsoir, susurra William.

- Bonsoir…

L'homme en noir scruta les yeux de William de façon presque inconvenable, William ne se laissa pas démonter et proposa d'aller chez lui, l'homme en noir accepta. Une fois dans son petit studio, William retira son marcel et ses chaussures et invita son client à s'assoir sur son lit déjà défait.

- C'est ta première fois ? demanda William en lui présentant sa boite de préservatifs.

L'homme regarda la boite sans se servir pour autant.

- Pas la tienne on dirait, commenta l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.

- En effet mon chéri… Tu veux que je t'appel comment ? Mon chéri ? Mon papa ? Mon Maitre ? sourit William en exhibant son torse juvénile et imberbe.

- Par mon prénom, cela suffira : Séverus.

- Peu commun, reconnu William en s'installant dans le lit.

William retira son pantalon et le jeta au pied du lit, puis se posa derrière Séverus et entreprit de lui caresser le dos, il était des clients qu'il fallait motiver. Séverus se retourna subitement retenant les mains encore petites de William dans une poigne impressionnante, de son autre main, il souleva la mèche de cheveux de William. En découvrant la cicatrice il eut un bon de recul.

- T'en fais pas Sév', chuchota William, c'est rien, une petite égratignure, si sa te gène je la recache…

- Ton nom ? demanda sèchement Séverus qui se tenait loin de la portée des mains enjôleuses de William.

- Emeraude pour toi mon doux…

Le client s'agaça et se redressa.

- Ton vrai nom ?

- Pourquoi ? T'es de la police ? lança sèchement William en se redressant sur les genoux.

- Ton nom !

- William, avoua-t-il en soupirant, décidément ce client là était difficile.

- Ton vrai nom !

- Mais c'est mon vrai prénom ! William ! William Temple ! Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire après tout? Allez viens, contre moi que l'on commence…

- Ton âge ?

- Celui que tu veux, sourit William habitué à cette question.

L'homme en noir ne sembla pas trouver cela amusant et répéta sa question.

- Dix-huit ans mentit William.

- Ton vrai âge !

- Il te faut mes papiers pour me baiser ? s'énerva William. Si sa ne te tente plus tu peux toujours partir ! Je ne te demanderais rien !

- Tu as quinze ans non ?

William resta interdit. L'homme, Séverus, semblait le scanner de son regard sombre.

- Tu t'es enfui de l'orphelinat ?

- William resta bouche bée. Il avait a faire à un voyant !

- Tu arrives a déplacer des objets sans les toucher n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci William prit peur, il attrapa son jeans et repoussa l'homme en noir.

- Allez dégage ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Tu veux pas, tu veux pas ! Tu sais pas ce que tu rates !

- Non je ne pars pas, par contre, toi tu viens avec moi !

- Certainement pas !

- Oh que si !

William était entrain de se battre avec son jeans pour l'enfiler alors que l'homme en noir le terrifiait chaque seconde un peu plus « Pas encore une visite à l'hôpital ! Pitié ! ». Séverus s'approcha dangereusement de lui, William attrapa son couteau de cuisine et le pointa vers l'homme, son pantalon en bas des chevilles. Séverus esquissa un sourire et sans que William ait eut le temps de réagir, il était sur lui. William eut la sensation que tous les pores de sa peau se rétrécissaient et qu'il n'arrivait plus a respirer, il était paralysé, tout était noir, puis soudain, l'air rentra de nouveau dans ses poumons, la lumière revient. Il n'était plus dans son studio ! Comment cela était possible ! Il était dans une sorte de grand bureau des petits objets brillants faisant tous de petit tintement, des tableaux aux mus semblaient… BOUGER !

Un homme âgé, à la longue barbe argenté se tenait derrière le bureau massif avec un air interdit au visage.

William tenait toujours devant lui son couteau de cuisine et son pantalon était toujours sur ses pieds. L'homme qui l'avait amené semblait échanger des paroles sans prononcer le moindre mot avec l'homme sans âge. William cherchait une sortie, par où s'enfuir, peut lui importait comment il était arrivé pour le moment.

- Vous êtes sûr Séverus ? dit d'une voix blanche l'homme âgé qui se redressa.

- Quasiment… tout concorde, l'âge, la cicatrice et surtout ses yeux… les mêmes que ceux de sa mère…

William en entendant ces mots se clama un peu. Ces hommes savaient-ils quelques chose sur lui ?

- Approche mon garçon, demanda l'homme âgé.

William toujours le couteau pointé en avant remonta doucement son jeans et approcha prudemment. Séverus s'écarta du bureau et resta en léger retrait.

- Bonsoir, je m'appel Albus Dumbledore, tu es à Poudlard, mon collège…

- Vous avez parlé de ma mère ?

- Il se pourrait que tu sois le garçon que nous avons perdu depuis longtemps… pour en être sûr il faut juste me laisser t'approcher un peu… Si tu acceptes, je vais venir vers toi, tu peux garder ton couteau.

William fit oui de la tête, sans pour autant baisser la garde, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme drôlement vêtu, en effet Dumbledore portait une longue ROBE verte.

Dumbledore se pencha sur William, les yeux brillant au travers de lune en demi-lune. Il examina sa cicatrice, puis ses yeux et finit par fixer William dans les yeux, jusqu'au fond de son âme. Dumbledore frémit, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et un sourire tendre apparut. William était perdu.

- Bienvenu chez toi, Harry Potter.

Il se réveilla avec la douloureuse sensation qu'il avait rêvé toute sa vie, les paupières encore closes, il essayait désespérément de conserver ce qu'il avait cru être son salut : Lui un sorcier ! Cependant il savait qu'en ouvrant les yeux il verrait son studio à Soho, que les murs ne tarderaient pas à trembler à l' approche des métros, il en passait toutes les cinq minutes, aussi il décida d'attendre sentir son monde vibrer. Ce rêve pourtant lui avait semblé si réel ! Il s'appelait, d'après son songe, Harry Potter ! Il avait eut deux parents, bien réel (d'après son esprit ), qui n'avaient jamais voulu l'abandonner, qui étaient morts tués par un maléfique Mage noir… rien ne trembla, pourtant, il en était sûr, cela faisait au moins cinq bonnes minutes qu'il était réveillé… le métro devait être en panne… il se résigna, quittant ce trop magnifique rêve, s'en voulant à lui-même d'avoir élaborer quelque chose qui lui avait semblé si vrai.

Ce n'était pas son studio ! Le cœur battant, il regarda plus attentivement alentour, non décidemment ce n'était pas chez lui ! Sûrement l'hôpital, dans une partie qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré, des rideaux blancs, un haut plafond en pierres polies, de larges fenêtres à vitraux… l'homme avait qui il était hier soir, ce Séverus avait du sérieusement l'amocher !

Il se releva. La tête lui tournait un peu, son ventre gronda. Il avait faim.

- Te voilà enfin réveillé Harry, dit une voix bienveillante à sa droite.

Il sursauta et se tourna, Dumbledore se tenait là, un journal à la main.

SON REVE N'EN ETAIT PAS UN ! Mais alors ! Il était _vraiment_ un sorcier !

- Hier soir tu nous as fait un peu peur à Séverus et moi-même… tu t'es évanoui.

- Je suis un sorcier ? questionna William-Harry encore sous le choc.

- Eh oui, depuis ta naissance…

- Comment vous êtes sûr ?

- Mon garçon…tu es un sorcier et tu deviendras un très bon sorcier avec un peu d'entrainement, cela va de soi… Quand je te vois je vois ton père : James Potter, la même allure, les même cheveux noirs, et dans tes yeux je vois ta mère : Lily, le même éclat, la même couleur… mais aussi ta cicatrice, tu dois être le seul au monde à l'avoir…

- Celle que m'a fait Voldemort ? demanda le jeune homme en portant sa main à son front.

- Oui… tu dois avoir faim non ?

- Oh oui monsieur ! s'écria Harry en souriant.

- Harry dis-moi… pourquoi avoir fuit l'orphelinat ?

En demanda ça, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et fit apparaitre un plateau remplit de nourriture sur la tablette proche d'Harry. Le garçon s'en émerveilla. Lui aussi il saurait faire apparaitre ça d'un simple coup de bâton ! Il n'aurait plus jamais faim ! Et si ses clients lui voulaient du mal, il n'aurait qu'a agiter son bâton vers eux et ils seraient hors service !

- Ils m'enfermaient dans un placard, expliqua Harry en s'empiffrant de pancakes.

- Et ensuite qu'as tu fais ?

- Je suis allé à Londres…

- Tout seul âgé seulement de onze ans ?

- Oui monsieur, répondit fièrement Harry en attrapant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Séverus m'a dit où il t'avait trouvé hier soir…

Une grande douleur passa devant les yeux de Dumbledore et terni son regard bleu.

- J'étais à Soho monsieur, c'est où je travaille, mon appartement n'est pas loin… Comme ça je ne suis pas obligé de le faire dans la rue, c'est trop risqué avec les policiers un peu partout…

- Harry… je n'ai pas voulu croire Séverus quand il me l'a dit, mais tu te prostitues ?

Harry but une grande goulée de jus de citrouille et trouva ça délicieux avant d'acquiescer.

- Mais pourquoi mon garçon ? Pourquoi ne pas être retourné à l'orphelinat au lieu de choisir cette solution ?

- Ils ne m'auraient pas reprit… je leur faisais peur, je faisais des choses sans le vouloir, maintenant je comprends ! Je suis un sorcier ! s'enthousiasma Harry. J'ai une date d'anniversaire ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Dumbledore sourit, décidemment cet enfant était plein de ressources, il arriverait sûrement à s'en sortir.

- Oui Harry, le 31 juillet…

- Le 31 juillet, répéta Harry ému.

- C'était il y a peu, deux jours enfaite, aussi voici mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il tendit à Harry une enveloppe, Harry lui prit respectueusement des mains et déchira le papier pour en libérer le contenu. C'était une lettre, il la lut à grande vitesse. Il était inscrit à Poudlard et allait faire sa rentrée scolaire le 1° septembre de cette année !

- Oh merci, dit alors tristement Harry.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

- Je n'ai pas de quoi payé l'école… enfin pas tout de suite, si je m'active beaucoup à Soho je pourrais sûrement payer quelques mois d'étude ! Je vais y retourner au plus vite et…

- Du calme mon garçon, du calme… Soho c'est finit pour toi…

- Comment ?

- Tu n'auras plus jamais à faire le trottoir, dans le monde Sorcier tu es riche Harry, tes parents t'ont laissé suffisamment d'argent pour vivre tranquillement…

Harry resta bouche bée, plus de prostitution ? Plus de clients pervers ? Plus besoin de vendre son corps, de sentir un autre s'emparer de son corps ? Finit ? A jamais ? Harry laissa des larmes couler. Voilà son cadeau d'anniversaire : finit sa vie misérable !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

La suite prochainement!


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite! Mais avant tout: MERCI! wohhh! J'ai eu une véritable avalanche de messages et ça m'a fait trés chaud au coeur! Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait tant!

Aussi laissez moi vous présenter la suite (un chapitre plus long comme il me l'a été si rigoureusement demandé!) :

*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*

Le reste de l'été Harry le passa à Poudlard, en compagnie soit de Dumbledore qui lui donnait des cours accélérés en : Métamorphose, Histoire de la Magie, Enchantement, Défense contre les Forces du Mal soit avec le _professeur_ Séverus Rogue, qui lui enseignait bon grés malgré l'art des potions, l'Arithmancie et dispensa quelques cours élémentaires de Botanique.

Harry avait été accompagné par le garde chasse du collège au Chemin de Traverse et avait fait l'acquisition d'une splendide baguette magique, de livres, de robes de sorciers et Hagrid, le garde chasse, lui avait même offert une magnifique chouette des neiges : Hedwige ! Harry n'en revenait toujours pas et s'émerveillait de découvrir que le monde qu'il avait toujours connu, en cachait un autre en réalité ! Un monde magique ! Plein de charme, de joie, de leçons données, de pouvoirs et d'humour !

Harry avait abandonné William Temple dans une rue sombre de Soho. Il ne cherchait pas a oublier ce qu'il avait été, non, cela serait se renier, mais désormais il cherchait a devenir quelqu'un de meilleur : Harry Potter ! Harry eut cependant beaucoup de mal a délaissé William, dés qu'on l'appelait, il ne réagissait pas tout de suite. Il oubliait régulièrement son nouveau nom… enfin non il oubliait sa véritable identité ! Car oui s'étaient ses parents qui l'avaient nommé ainsi ! Il avait eut des parents qui l'avaient aimé ! Cette pensée le remplissait de joie et il se sentait capable de tout, sauf de… Enfin pour le moment du moins il ne voulait pas retourner chercher ses affaires, il se contentait de ce qu'il avait acquis au chemin de Traverse. Il était enfin pleinement heureux ! Peut lui importait pour le moment son misérable studio ! Maintenant il avait un gigantesque château pour maison !

Ses journées étaient exquises et demandaient de l'endurance :

A 8h il se levait dans l'infirmerie, faisait sa toilette rejoignait la Grande Salle où il mangeait avec Dumbledore un petit déjeuner copieux, puis le suivait dans son bureau où il lui enseignait jusqu'à 13h différent cours. A 13h ils allaient manger dans la Grande Salle c'est à ce moment que le professeur Rogue les y rejoignait. Ensuite Harry suivait Rogue dans ses cachots jusqu'à 17h et là il courrait explorer le château où tout était merveilleux, ou bien il allait rendre visite à Hagrid dont il s'était prit d'affection. Puis vers le 19h il rentrait à l'infirmerie, refaisait un brin de toilette (qu'il était bon de pouvoir se sentir propre toute la journée !) et mangeait seul dans l'infirmerie. Les plats apparaissaient simplement devant lui ! Pour finir, il lisait ses livres de cours jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller les lunettes de travers la joue collée contre une page froissée d'un livre de potion ou d'Histoire de la Magie !

Sa vie lui semblait parfaite désormais, il attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des autres élèves ! De faire de nouvelles rencontres, de voir de jeunes sorciers et sorcières ! Il avait hâte d'entrer dans une maison, Rogue n'arrêtait pas de lui parler du mérite de la maison Serpentard, Dumbledore quant à lui, il lui parlait des autres maisons avec enthousiasme, si bien que Harry ne savait pas le moins du monde où il allait bien aller.

La veille de la rentrée, il y eut de l'effervescence au château : les professeurs arrivaient ! Harry se faufila à l'entrée pour voir arriver ses futurs enseignants. Il les observait avec avidité, caché derrière un pilier. Le cœur battant il songeait ave force : je suis Harry Potter et je veux TOUT apprendre !

Dumbledore qui n'avait prévenu personne des retrouvailles de Harry, invita les professeurs dans la Grande Salle pour faire un discours de bienvenue. Les professeurs s'installèrent à leur place derrière la grande table qui leur était dévolue. Harry resta en retrait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle écoutant ce qui se disait.

- Tout d'abord bienvenu à vous chers collègues, amis ! Quel bonheur de vous retrouver ici ! Cette rentrée sera sans doute unique pour vous, tout comme elle l'a été pour moi !

Harry n'écouta pas la suite, car Rogue était arrivé derrière lui et l'avait retourné vers lui. Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher, cependant dés qu'il voyait Rogue, une vague de honte l'envahissait en songeant aux avances qu'il lui avait faites.

- On espionne ? demanda de sa voix doucereuse le professeur de potion.

- Je… voulais juste voir à quoi ressemblaient les autres enseignants, avoua Harry en rougissant repensant à la boite de capotes qu'il lui avait tendu.

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez premièrement ne pas espionner Dumbledore et mes collègues, mais aussi ne plus penser à notre rencontre…

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds : comment Rogue savait-il à quoi il pensait ?

- Maintenant suivez-moi, on va vous présenter…

Rogue attrapa de sa poigne de fer le bras de Harry et l'entraina dans la Grande Salle à sa suite.

- … Aussi mes chers collègues, laissez-moi vous présenter, avec émotion : Harry Potter !

- QUOI ?

- Es-ce possible ?

- Le fils Potter ?

- OH !

Harry salua les professeurs une fois devant leur table, il semblait avoir fait son petit effet, car un professeur de la taille d'un nain tomba évanouit à la renverse !

- Par Merlin ! Albus, c'est Harry ? demanda une femme au chignon strict, mais aux yeux brillants.

- Oui ma chère, c'est bien lui !

- Mais où étais-tu mon garçon ? interrogea un autre professeur fantôme.

- A Soho, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

- Que faisais-tu là bas ? questionna d'une voix mystique une femme couverte de grands voiles.

- Je…

- La question est plutôt, comment Rogue l'a retrouvé ! dit alors un professeur au visage fatigué, les cheveux déjà grisonnant. Que faisais-tu à Soho Rogue ?

Harry tourna sa tête vers Rogue, impassible, c'est vrai, comment Rogue s'était-il trouvé là ?

- Je rendais visite à un vieil ami… en sortant j'ai vu ce garçon, voilà tout.

- Alors tu étais sous notre nez depuis le début ! s'exclama la femme au chignon à la voix de plus en plus tremblante. Et dire que l'on avait cru que tu étais mort !

- Je suis plus résistant que ça, répondit Harry en affichant un petit sourire.

Le professeur au visage fatigué s'approcha alors de lui, le visage grave.

- Tu ressembles tellement à James… Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère, conclu-a-t-il avec émotion.

Le professeur s'approcha un peu plus et le prit dans ses bras, Harry décontenancé, lança un regarda à Rogue qui eut l'air agacé.

- Allons, laissez-le respirer Lupin, ria Dumbledore. Levons tous un verre pour avoir retrouvé le Survivant Egaré !

- Et à Harry ! lancèrent d'autres professeurs heureux et émus.

Cette soirée bien que courte, remplit Harry de certitudes : Que c'était bien là sa place et pas ailleurs !

Le lendemain soir, Harry observa l'arrivé des élèves depuis une des tours, il était si impatient de se mêler à eux, mais aussi anxieux : allaient-ils l'accepter ? Il regarda avec amusement et appréhension la foule envahir le château et lui donner résonnance. Des rires montaient de partout, des conversations enthousiastes. Harry suivit des yeux le silencieux balais des calèches qui déposaient au pied de l'entrée des petits groupes d'élèves. Il guettait impatient, il lorgnait les visages de ses futurs camarades, une joie sans borne l'imprégna. Une fois tous les élèves rentrés, il descendit en bondissant sur les marches la tour et s'arrêta au pied du grand escalier de marbre. Le cœur battant, il attendit. Dumbledore, avait demandé à Harry de venir dans la Grande Salle à la fin de la répartition, accompagné de Lupin. Aussi Harry attendit que le professeur Lupin sorte de la Grande Salle, qui rugissait des centaines de voix qu'il abritait. Harry se sentait étrangement proche de ce professeur à la robe de sorcier élimé et aux yeux fatigués, il n'aurait pas sût dire pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il se sentait en sécurité en sa présence.

- Prêt Harry ?

Harry sursauta à son prénom, il avait encore oublié qu'il ne s'appelait plus William.

- Oui, fit Harry en serrant nerveusement sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Tout va bien se passer, suis-moi.

Harry encouragé, pénétra sous le grand dôme étoilé de la Grande Salle, dans un silence des plus total. Toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui avec étonnements, des chuchotements résonnaient dans l'immense salle. Une fois devant la table des professeurs, Lupin retourna s'assoir à sa place et laissa Harry devant le pupitre de Dumbledore. Le directeur radieux adressa un léger clin d'œil à Harry, ou l'avait-il rêvé ?

-Et maintenant laissez-moi vous présenter un nouveau camarade, dit d'une voix joyeuse Dumbledore en accueillant Harry prés de lui.

Harry fut impressionné, devant lui les quatre tables étaient bondées, d'ordinaire, il les voyait vides.

- Mes enfants je vous présente : Harry Potter…

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre et aussitôt il y eut des explosions de joies un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Harry était gêné par tant d'enthousiasme, après tout, ce n'était qu'un orphelin qui avait cédé son corps au plus offrant pendant deux ans. Des cris, des paroles, un chahut incommensurable s'éleva avec vitesse sous le dôme, beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient levés de leur chaise pour mieux le voir. On le pointait du doigt en murmurant incrédule son nom. Harry était plus que gêné.

- Maintenant Harry, mets le Choixpeau sur ta tête, il te dira où aller.

La voix de Dumbledore résonna dans la Grande Salle, le silence retomba d'un coup. Tout le monde voulait entendre où Harry Potter allait faire ses études ! Quelle maison aurait le privilège de le compter parmi ses protéger ? Harry se dirigea avec lenteur vers le tabouret. Il s'assit face à la Grande Salle, et installa sur sa tête le vieux chapeau qu'il avait vu somnoler sur une des étagères dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le Choixpeau lui allait parfaitement, il entendit une petite voix résonner dans sa tête. Harry resta silencieux, ses mains rivées au bord du tabouret, il attendait les yeux clos. Et si le Choixpeau lui disait qu'il devait rentrer chez lui ? Qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour lui ? Qu'il avait prit trop de retard et qu'il ne pourrait jamais tout rattraper ? Alors Harry pensa de toutes ses forces : « Je peux Tout et Veux Tout connaitre ! Je suis capable de m'adapter à Tout ! » « Je veux rester à Poudlard ! Je veux rester à Poudlard ! ».

- **GRYFFONDOR** ! rugit le Choixpeau après quelques secondes de réflexion silencieuses.

Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs qui applaudissaient à tout rompre, tous sauf Rogue qui lui jeta un regard méprisant, Harry ne s'y était pas attendu, il fut étonné, mais en tourna son regard vers la table des Gryffondor, il oublia cette déconvenue : les élèves semblaient ivres de joie de l'avoir dans leur maison. Deux jumeaux roux hurlaient : « POTTER AVEC NOUS ! ». Harry serra de nombreuses paires de mains en rejoignant _sa_ table. Le festin commença, tout le monde était avide de le connaitre, Harry était embarrassé par tant d'attention. Il essayait de se présenter du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en dégustant les meilleurs plats qu'il n'avait jamais gouté ! Quand il fut l'heure de regagner les dortoirs Harry faillit rejoindre l'infirmerie, mais il fut rattrapé par un grand garçon roux :

- Eh, pas par-là ! La tour des Gryff' c'est par ici !

- Merci, dit Harry en le suivant. D'ordinaire je dors à l'infirmerie…

- Ah bon ? Eh bien pas ce soir ! Moi c'est Ron ! Toi je te demande pas ! lança-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers sa cicatrice.

- Ron ! Fiches-lui la paix ! l'incita une jeune fille brune aux cheveux embroussaillés.

- Je te présente Hermione… elle a un sale caractère, mais quand on la connait mieux elle est plus aimable disons, chuchota Ron.

- Je t'ai entendu Ron ! gronda Hermione.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Harry pour protéger Ron d'une réplique cinglante d'Hermione.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait en harmonie avec eux deux. Il vit que sur leur poitrine brillait fièrement un P. Harry demanda ce que cela signifiait, il apprit donc qu'être Préfet était un grand honneur et une lourde responsabilité. Hermione lui demanda s'il allait rejoindre les premières années, ou les cinquième année, au vu de son âge.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry.

- Oh tu l'apprendras demain par la vieille Mac Go !

- Ron ! s'indignia Hermione.

- Elle nous distribue l'emploi du temps le matin de la rentrée, répondit Ron en ignorant Hermione.

Harry découvrit son lit dans la tour des Gryffondor, il dormait avec quatre autres garçons, dont Ron. Il fut enchanté de voir toutes ses affaires déjà rangées dans son armoire et son pyjama prés ! Harry ne se fit pas prier et sauta littéralement dans son lit !

Le lendemain il apprit qu'il pouvait être directement en classe avec les camarades de son âge, cependant il devait suivre de nombreux cours supplémentaires pour rattraper son retard.

La première semaine de cours Harry fut épuisé, à la traine et toujours entrain de bâiller. La journée il suivait les cours avec les autres de cinquième année et le soir il avait des cours complémentaires pour rattraper son retard avec les différents professeurs. Il ne se couchait que rarement avant minuit et ce rythme l'épuisait. Pire encore, au milieu de la nuit il se réveillait souvent avec une érection. Depuis plus d'un mois il n'avait rien fait avec son corps et il commençait sérieusement à en souffrir. Quand on avait habitué son corps à au moins cinq relations par nuits, il était plus que difficile de lui imposer un régime strict ! Aussi, souvent pour faire passer son envie il circulait dans les couloirs, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Cependant, tous les soirs c'était le même manège et le matin au réveille, il était encore plus épuisé que la veille. Il s'endormait régulièrement à tous les repas et durant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ron le cachait alors à l'air d'un livre ouvert devant lui. Hermione quant à elle, elle l'aidait a rattraper son retard en lui dispensant des conseilles utiles et remarques attentives. Ron, lui, cherchait tout le temps à le distraire ou le faire manger, il avait toujours dans ses poches quelques gâteaux conservés du repas précédant ! Sans parler de tout les gens qui se retournaient sans cesse sur son passage. Dés que Harry entrait quelque part il déclenchait invariablement des chuchotements et regards avides. Il ne s'en étonnait plus après une semaine, cela lui semblait devenu une routine, il était soi-disant célèbre dans le monde magique et Dumbledore l'avait prévenu qu'il devait s'attendre a subir ce genre d'événement tout au long de sa vie. Aussi il s'en accommoda rapidement et n'y prêta plus attention, de toute manière à son niveau de fatigue, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'énergie a dépenser dans ce genre de fantaisies !

Harry eut cependant la mauvaise idée de s'endormir pendant un cours de Potions… la réaction de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre : collé deux heures la nuit suivante, après ses cours de rattrapage bien sûr, donc de minuit à deux heures du matin !

Sous la surveillance d'un Préfet Harry devait astiquer la salle des trophées. Harry se rendit comme convenu à sa punition après un cours de rattrapage de Divination (« Vous allez mourir dans t'atroces souffrances ! »). Harry rencontra alors le Préfet qui devait le surveiller : un jeune homme blond au teint pâle ses cheveux savamment plaqués en arrière qui arborait fièrement la couleur des Serpentards.

- Bonsoir, dit Harry en bâillant.

- Bonsoir, répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix douce. Le professeur Rogue ne veut qu'en aucun cas tu utilises la magie et il veut que tous les trophées soient resplendissants, je m'en fais le garant.

Harry ronchonna, décidément Rogue semblait lui en vouloir de ne pas être allé à Serpentard ! Harry commença sa tâche tandis que le jeune garçon s'installait dans une chaise et commençait un livre. Harry frottait tant bien que mal le métal, ce n'était pas son fort _l'astiquassions_… Harry regarda le jeune garçon, ils avaient le même âge, il était assez grand, des yeux bleu gris, des lèvres fines, de grandes mains soignées… l'érection d'Harry apparut immédiatement. Harry se tourna pour la dissimuler, mais son corps tout entier tremblait de frustration et ce garçon là, était tout simplement beau, désirable…

- Tout va bien Potter ? demanda le garçon en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Heu, oui, oui...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je, rien, rien…

- Tournes-toi alors.

- Pas envie, marmonna Harry en sentant son sexe durcir malgré lui au son de la voix du garçon blond.

- Pas envie ? Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Potter, retournes-toi !

Harry se retourna lentement les yeux baissés, le garçon replongea son visage dans sa lecture, Harry se sentit soulagé. Cependant ce fut de courte durée car depuis son livre le garçon blond dit :

- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

Harry rougit violament. Quoi répondre?

- Potter... calmes-toi voyons...

Harry lâcha la coupe qu'il frottait et s'enfuit le cœur battant, du moins aussi vite que son corps bandant le lui permettait. Il regagna son dortoir et pleura le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. Il venait de vivre une de ces humiliations qu'il haïssait tant !

Le lendemain Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry dut s'expliquer devant le directeur, Rogue et le garçon blond, de sa fuite de la veille.

- Allons Harry explique-nous, pourquoi as-tu fuis ta punition ?

- Potter ne voulait pas s'abimer les mains, ricana Rogue en voyant le visage rouge de confusion de Harry.

- Je suis sûr que Monsieur Malfoy aura une idée sur la question, reprit Dumbledore.

- Je n'en sais rien, il est simplement parti, dit le garçon blond en gardant une parfaite inexpressivité.

- Potter, allons avouez ! dit sèchement Rogue.

- Je… je… j'avais sommeil…

- Vous mentez, siffla Rogue.

- Harry nous t'écoutons, nous ne te jugeons pas, encouragea Dumbledore.

Harry sentit alors que son William qui n'avait jamais eut honte de parler d'érection le poussait à dire la vérité, ce qu'il fit :

- Voilà, depuis que j'ai quitté Soho (le garçon blond posa son regard bleu gris sur Harry), je n'ai plus eut de _relations_… cela depuis plus d'un mois et… mon corps a des _réactions_ que je ne peux pas contrôler…

- Réactions vous dites ? souligna Rogue narquois.

Le garçon blond ne quittait plus Harry du regard.

- J'ai eu une érection hier soir, avoua Harry.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Je confirme, dit alors le garçon blond.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ! demanda Rogue en toisant son Préfet.

- Je ne tenais pas à ridiculiser l'_Elu_… mais je dois avouer que je n'y suis pour rien ! J'étais assis dans ma chaise à lire… ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai encouragé a…

- Nous avons comprit Monsieur Malfoy, l'interrompit Dumbledore.

- Je suis désolé, je sais que je vous déçois beaucoup…

- Pas du tout Harry, dit affectueusement Dumbledore.

- Mais depuis que je n'ai plus à faire le tro…

Dumbledore leva brusquement sa main et aucun son ne pu sortir de la bouche d'Harry. Le garçon blond eut un bref sourire qui traversa son visage.

- Harry, nous comprenons, Rogue, je pense qu'il est temps pour Monsieur Malfoy de rejoindre sa classe…

Harry se retrouva seul avec Dumbledore qui lui rendit la parole.

- Harry, je n'ai, ni moi, ni Rogue révélé ce que tu faisais à Soho… nous pensons que cela pourrait te porter préjudice… cela me semblait évident…

- Je devrais avoir honte ? demanda Harry en soutenant le regard du directeur.

- Non, non, Harry tu as fait sa pour survivre… mais soit discret sur cette histoire… pour ton bien.

Harry n'eut pas a finir sa punition, cependant ses érections nocturnes continuaient à le maintenir éveillé jusque tard.

Harry s'aperçut alors que le dénommé Malfoy était en classe avec lors des cours de potions du lundi matin et jeudi et en cours de DCLFDM les vendredis. Harry s'interdisait de le regarder, car il sentait son corps prêt a se tendre au moindre regard du blond.

Ron et Hermione se réveillèrent d'excellents amis, jamais ils ne l'ennuyaient avec son histoire passée et l'aidaient chaque jour un peu plus dans le monde Sorciers.

Un soir alors que Harry quittait les cachots après un cours de rattrapage particulièrement éprouvant, il tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy. Le garçon blond semblait l'attendre, les bras croisés, posé contre un des murs des cachots.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté : Draco Malfoy, dit de sa voix suave le blond en tendant sa main à Harry.

- Harry Potter, répondit Harry en serrant la main douce et froide de Draco.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Oui.

Draco Malfoy entraina alors Harry à sa suite dans une classe vide.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas censé venir t'importuner à ce sujet, mais…

- Mais ?

- Tu prenais combien ?

Une lueur d'avidité s'embrasa dans les yeux du blond. Harry eut la gorge sèche.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent : tu vivais à Soho, tu as des érections depuis que tu ne fais plus le tro-ttoir… Alors Potter, tu prenais combien ?

Acculé Harry garda un regard droit et fier.

- Cinquante livres sterling…

- La totale ? sourit vainqueur Draco.

- Vingt minutes et après ça augmentait…

- Alors le célèbre Harry Potter, l'_Egaré_, n'était pas retenu prisonnier par le Maitre des Ténèbres en Albanie, ni vendu par des mangemorts au Pérou, mais gigolo à Soho !

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? demanda Harry sentant la colère l'envahir.

- Sa m'amuse…

- Ou alors tu es intéressé, souffla Harry retrouvant ses attitudes d'Emeraude.

- Hein ?

- T'en fais pas mon chou, pour toi je te ferais un tarif spécial…

Draco Malfoy sembla interdit, choqué, de voir Harry Potter défaire sa cravate de façon si sensuelle et de s'approcher de lui avec douceur. Harry mordit ses lèvres pour les rendre plus rouges, par automatisme et se pencha sur le corps de Draco, immobile.

- Alors sa te dis ?

- Quoi ? Non…

Harry sourit, il se recula remonta sa cravate et sortit de la salle de classe la rage au cœur, d'ici demain tout le monde l'appellerai la « catin Potter » !

- Attends Potter !

Draco le rattrapa dans un escalier. En voyant les larmes rouler sur les joues du brun Draco se sentit le plus idiot du monde, il n'avait pas voulu ça.

- Je… pardon, je ne savais pas comment t'aborder simplement…

- M'aborder ? renifla Harry en s'écartant de Draco.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore dans les couloirs Monsieur Potter ? siffla Rogue de haut des escaliers.

Draco s'éloigna d'Harry, Harry essuya ses larmes et monta les marches la tête basse.

- Désolé professeur, je m'étais perdu.

*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*

Le chapitre 4 est déjà prêt, mais j'aime bien faire patienter un peu... :D

A trés bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai pas résisté! Je mets en ligne la suite!

Bonne lecture!

(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**

En se levant le lendemain Harry se demanda combien de temps Draco mettrait pour répandre la nouvelle partout. Cependant il ne fut pas insulté de la matinée, ni de l'après-midi, ni même le lendemain, encore moins le surlendemain… Harry s'étonna, a quoi jouait donc Draco ? Il n'avait donc rien révélé à personne ?

Durant la classe de Lupin, trois jours après l'altercation Harry fut mit en équipe avec Draco. D'ordinaire Harry aimait ce cours qui était dispensé par l'un de ses professeurs préférés, mais aujourd'hui il regretta amèrement d'être venu. Les pupitres avaient étaient repoussés vers le fond de la salle et tout les élèves deux par deux, se lançaient des sorts mineurs qu'ils devaient ensuite bloquer. Harry le ventre noué prit place face à Draco. Il tendit sa baguette et lança le premier sort, Draco réussit le charme du bouclier sans problème.

- Potter, je voudrais te parler, chuchota Draco pour n'être entendu que par Harry.

- J'ai pas le temps, répondit Harry en bloquant le sort que venait de lui jeter distraitement Draco.

- Potter, je ne voulais pas te blesser…

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser tranquille ? Il devait le tourmenter ? Dans la salle de classe qui plus est ?

- Si tu le voulais, rétorqua Harry en esquivant un nouveau sort.

- Je t'assure que non, murmura la voix douce de Draco.

- Fiches-moi la paix ! s'exclama Harry.

- Potter, tout va bien ? demanda Lupin depuis son bureau.

- Oui professeur, tout va bien, répondit Harry en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé si fort que tout le monde les regardaient.

Tout le monde reprit l'exercice, Harry et Draco continuèrent en silence. Harry n'osait plus croiser son regard, il était rouge de confusion et désirait que la cloche sonne au plus vite. Il était fatigué, et Draco ne faisait rien pour améliorer son humeur.

- Potter, je veux vraiment m'excuser…

Harry ignora sa remarque et jeta un sort à Draco. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant d'imploser. Il essaya de ne pas écouter ce que Draco lui débitait. Il se concentra sur la leçon du jour. Cependant ses nerfs mit à rudes épreuves ne parvinrent plus a se contenir lorsque Draco eut dit :

- Je voulais juste te connaitre un peu mieux et…

- Te moquer de moi ? bouillit Harry en levant un regard enflammé vers Draco. Potter la pute ? Potter je m'le fais pour quelques pièces ? Potter le gay ? Potter l'Elu Egaré Empalé ? Potter la prostituée ? C'est ça ? C'EST CA ? Tu voulais me connaitre hein ? Eh bien voilà ! Tu me connais !

Harry se retourna vers la classe silencieuse et bouche bée, tandis que Lupin arrivait vers lui les mains tremblantes et les yeux humides. Harry jeta sa baguette au sol et recula vers la porte.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! cria-t-il en s'enfuyant dans le couloir.

Cette fois-ci c'était sûr, il allait être renvoyé ! Il courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au bord du lac, là il se laissa tomber en sanglot au pied de la rive. Son cœur battait plus férocement que jamais, il souffrait tellement. Sa cicatrice, la morsure au-dessus de son coude, le démangeait, il tremblait de rage ! Il avait eut une famille, on la lui avait arraché ! On l'avait confié à son oncle et sa tante, ils l'avaient abandonné ! L'orphelinat l'avait toujours traité comme un monstre, il s'était enfui, il avait vécu comme un crève la faim dans Londres, puis il avait été violé par celui qu'il pensait être un ami et poussé à faire le trottoir par ce même homme ! Si bien qu'il n'avait pas pu s'enfuir ! Il avait subit tant de cruauté dans sa chaire, son corps avait été mutilé tant et tant qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de toutes les fois et ici… où on lui avait offert un foyer, des amis, des cours… il venait de tout reperdre ! Il se demandait juste combien de temps il devrait attendre avant de vendre de nouveau son corps dans les rues ?

- Harry.

La voix douce du professeur Lupin lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Laissez-moi ! gronda Harry en se redressant et courant vers la foret interdite.

- Harry ! Non !

Lupin le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et le plaqua au sol. Harry se débattit, il griffa, mordit, donna des coups, puis s'arrêta brusquement le corps secoué de sanglots trop lourds pour un enfant de quinze ans.

- Harry, dit la voix serrée de Lupin en le serrant dans ses bras. Harry, si j'avais su… si j'avais pu… Ton père était mon meilleur ami… J'aurai du tout faire pour te garder avec moi…

Harry tremblait de plus en plus, ses identités tournaient autour de lui comme des fantômes, qui est-il ? William Temple ? Emeraude ? Harry Potter?

- Harry, calmes-toi, cesse de pleurer...

La voix de Lupin était tendre, Harry se laissa porter dans ses bras, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il sombra alors dans un sommeil agité ou ses anciens clients venaient le torturer à l'aide de baguettes magique.

Il se réveilla encore en larmes et couvert de boue ramassée au bord du lac. Autour de lui des cris montaient.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU NOUS CACHER AINSI LA VERITE DUMBLEDORE ? rugit la voix de Lupin.

Harry était allongé à l'infirmerie, devant lui presque tous les professeurs criaient, hurlaient, Dumbledore immobile au milieu de cette foule le regardait l'air désolé.

- Albus ! Pourquoi avoir gardé cela secret ? s'exclama le professeur MacGonagall.

- Cela aurait-il changé votre attitude envers lui ? répondit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse

- Evidemment !

- Alors c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien voulu dire… Harry avait le droit d'être traité comme tout le monde…

- Nous aurions été plus indulgents avec lui ! s'exclama Lupin.

- Vous auriez été injuste envers lui et envers les autres élèves, répondit Dumbledore

- Comment a-t-on pu laisser Harry tomber si bas ? se lamenta MacGonagall au bord des larmes.

Harry sanglotait toujours. Rogue, jusque là silencieux s'approcha de lui.

- Il est réveillé, dit-il d'une voix forte. Tenez, buvez-ça…

Rogue approcha des lèvres d'Harry une petite fiole au liquide violet. Harry jeta un regard anxieux à Rogue son sauveur qui le traitait si durement.

- C'est un revigorant Potter. Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner !

- Et Toi ! Rogue ! Tu savais ! Tu savais ce qu'il lui était arrivé et tu étais le plus dur avec Harry ! cria Lupin en serrant sa baguette dans ses mains.

- Oui ! Quand on veut le meilleur, il faut être exigeant ! Et ce n'est pas en me lamentant sur son sort que j'allai le faire sortir de la rue !

Harry bu d'un trait le philtre, il se sentit assommé d'un coup, toujours conscient, mais son corps fourmillait de partout.

- Comment as-tu trouvé Harry dans la rue encore ? Ah oui en rendant visite à un vieil ami, grinça Lupin en s'approchant de Rogue un regard plein de rage.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, argua Rogue en se redressant.

- Tu n'as pas reconnu Harry tout de suite ? D'abord tu lui as demandé son tarif ?

Rogue lança un regard de haine vers Lupin.

- Allons, ce n'est pas en vous entre déchirant que l'on va arranger l'histoire de Monsieur Potter, calma Dumbledore de sa voix puissante.

- Tu as aimé voir Potter s'offrir à toi aussi facilement ? Tu voyais James en lui, James qui s'abandonnait ! Et Lily enfin ?

Cette fois-ci Rogue se jeta sur Lupin, ils se bâtirent quelques secondes, sous les regards scandalisés des autres professeurs, puis il y eut un grand BANG et ils furent séparés.

- Dans mon bureau ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Jamais Harry n'avait vu Dumbledore aussi furieux et déçu. Harry resta seul en compagnie de Mac Gonagall, qui le changea d'un tour de baguette et lui conseilla de dormir. Ce qu'Harry fit.

Le lendemain, Harry se sentait toujours autant épuisé, mais au moins, il était en paix avec lui-même. Il se leva, s'habilla, des vêtements propres ayant été disposé à coté de lui, puis il se rendit dans la Grande Salle, a son entrée, le silence se fit. Il garda la tête haute et s'assit au bout de la table des Gryffondor, loin des autres, la tête plongée dans son bol. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent.

- Bonjour Harry ! lança joyeusement Ron.

- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? demanda Hermione en s'installant prés de Harry.

Harry leva la tête vers eux, ces amis faisaient comme si de rien n'était, il ne le fuyait pas comme un pestiféré et ne le jugeait pas. Harry en avant le cœur rempli de joie. Durant la journée Ron et Hermione éloignèrent les curieux et les moqueurs d'Harry, le protégeant comme ils le pouvaient. Harry savourait sa chance unique : il n'était pas renvoyé, il avait des amis, des VRAIS amis et les professeurs essayaient de rester le plus neutre possible à son égard, sauf le professeur de Divination qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire : « Mon pauvre chéri ». Cinq jours plus tard durant la récréation du matin, Harry lisait tranquillement un de ces grimoires de cours, tandis qu'Hermione avait entrainé Ron dans la bibliothèque.

- Potter.

Harry se redressa brusquement. Draco était là devant lui, seul.

- Fiches-moi la paix…

- Potter, pardon…

Harry comprit au son de la voix de Draco deux choses : premièrement il n'était pas dans son habitude de s'excuser et deuxièmement, qu'il était sincère. Harry regarda les yeux bleu gris de Draco et fut surprit d'y lire autre chose que des remords… Quelques chose qu'Harry connaissait bien, enfin qu'Emeraude connaissait bien… Draco le désirait. Harry en était sûr ! Il reconnaissait ce regard, mêlé d'envie et d'interdits. Harry prit alors les devants, sentant que le lieux n'était pas propices à leur conversation.

- On va marcher prés du lac ?

Draco marcha à coté d'Harry, ils restèrent silencieux. Harry attendait, il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas brusquement l'autre.

- Potter, vraiment pardon, je ne me doutais pas que…

- C'était vrai ?

- Oui…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le lac, Harry fixait les tentacules qui se promenaient à la surface de l'eau sombre.

- Je voulais simplement te demander si tu…

La voix suave du blond se cassa, trop gêné. Harry sentit son cœur s'animer, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec un autre homme. Des sentiments ? C'était ça que d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Harry n'en savait rien.

- Si tu…

Draco essayait de reprendre sa phrase, mais en vain, sa voix se taisait à l'approche de sa demande.

- Je n'ai rien attrapé comme maladie, si c'est sa que tu veux savoir, dit Harry sachant très bien que ce n'était pas ce que voulait entendre Draco.

Draco se tourna et chuchota pour lui-même : « Allez ! T'es un Malfoy ! », puis reprit contenance et se tourna vers Harry. Ils étaient si proche maintenant, Harry sentait son souffle tiède sur lui. Le parfum frai du blond, il voyait même son propre reflet dans les yeux acier de Draco.

- Te demander si tu…

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase, il pencha seulement ses lèvres blanches, vers celle roses d'Harry. Harry se laissa faire, il recevait un vrai premier baiser ! Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces, tendres, savoureuses, Harry apprécia ce plaisir. Draco se recula un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés ailleurs qu'aux lèvres, Harry souriait aussi. Il devait avoir l'air un collégien avec ses manières prudes… Emeraude était bien loin.

Draco se pencha de nouveau vers la bouche de Harry. Cette fois-ci le blond fut un peu plus entreprenant et passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, laissant l'autre attirer un peu plus à lui le brun. Leur corps se touchèrent enfin. Harry était plus petit, il était sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux clos la pression sur ses lèvres devient plus forte. Il céda aussitôt par automatisme et laissa sa langue visiter la bouche de Draco. Harry n'avait jamais connu ça : Draco était tendre, Draco soupirait d'aise durant ce baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser enfiévré, pressé, brutal, comme les connaissait Harry, c'était tout son contraire. C'était doux, c'était tendre, c'était lent… Harry aurait put rester la journée entière suspendu à la bouche du blond.

- Hey vous deux ! Les cours vont reprendre ! cria Hagrid depuis sa cabane.

Harry se détacha aussitôt de Draco, qui avait l'air déçu de mettre fin si brutalement à leur étreinte.

- Ah ! C'est toi Harry ! cria Hagrid en le saluant depuis l'entrée de sa cabane.

Harry lui fit signe de la main et s'en retourna vers le château. Draco souriait les joues légèrement rosies. Harry souriait simplement comme un garçon de quinze ans, quand il venait de recevoir son premier baiser. Sans un mot il se quittèrent à l'entrée du château, Harry se hâta de retrouver sa salle de classe sans réussir à se départir de son sourire.

Le soir même il eut un cours de rattrapage de potion. Rogue se montra particulièrement difficile et exigeant.

- Professeur ? demanda Harry alors qu'il tourna sa potion de ratatinage.

- Oui ?

- Lupin, l'autre jour, il a dit quelque chose à propos de vous et de ma mère… vous l'aimiez ?

Rogue stupéfait se tourna avec lenteur vers son bureau.

- C'est vrai que vous voyez ma mère quand vous me regardez ?

- Potter, je ne suis pas votre tonton ! Ici vous êtes dans ma classe ! Et si vous laissez encore votre esprit s'égarer hors de ces murs je vais vous dispenser de mes cours !

- Vous savez, je n'y suis pas allé de ma propre volonté…

- Hum ? grogna Rogue le dos toujours tourné.

- Vers mes treize ans…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez en parler.

- Il m'a fait croire à sa bonté et sa gentillesse, il s'appelait : Laurence…

- Vraiment Potter, je ne crois pas…

- Je sais que vous pouvez lire dans mon esprit, vous avez déjà du voir ce qui m'étaient arrivé. Je suppose… vous savez alors qu'il m'a…

- Potter, l'interrompit Rogue en se tournant vers lui. Si vous voulez vous épancher sur votre vie misérable ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en faire part !

- Je pensais que vous voudriez savoir…

- Et pourquoi je le voudrais ? lança avec déférence Rogue.

- Parce que si vous aimiez ma mère, je serais en quelque sorte le fils que vous auriez pu avoir…

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma de nouveau.

- Et si c'était le cas, vous devriez savoir ce que j'ai enduré, ma mère aurait sans doute voulu que je puisse me retourner vers vous…

- Potter, la leçon est finit, bonne nuit, regagnez immédiatement votre chambre !

Harry fut chassé des cachots et se retrouva mit à porte en quelques secondes. Lui qui voulait juste se confier un peu avec son sauveur… Alors qu'il remontait vers le dortoir des Gryffondor, Rogue apparut à un angle du mur.

- Suivez-moi…

- Harry le suivit à l'intérieur d'une salle éclairé par la lune.

- Pourquoi vous confier à moi ? Je ne suis pas la bonne personne.

- Si ce n'est pas vous, qui d'autre ?

- Dumbledore !

- Vous, vous ne me plaignez pas et je sais que si je vous le confis, vous n'en ferez ni commentaire ni usage contre moi.

- N'avez-vous pas des _amis _?

- Vous m'avez sauvé.

Cela finit de convaincre Rogue, aussi il s'installa devant le bureau vide, les bras croisés, le visage tourné vers la lune. Harry s'assit sur la table face à Rogue regarda ses mains, rassembla son courage. Il savait qu'il devait se confier à quelqu'un son fardeau lui pesait de trop.

- Il m'avait offert des tas de choses dont je rêvais, et un soir, en toute confiance, je me suis endormit dans une chambre d'hôtel avec lui… Il en a profité. Je ne me suis pas réveillé quand il s'est déshabillé, ni quand il m'a mi nu…

Rogue se racla la gorge.

- Ce qui m'a sortit de mon sommeil c'est son…

- Si c'est trop _dur_ Potter, vous pouvez vous arrêter ici, murmura Rogue.

Harry respira un bon coup, il fallait parler, ça l'aiderait a guérir.

- Son sexe qui m'a pénétré d'un coup… j'ai beaucoup souffert, il m'avait déchiré… On n'imagine pas l'horreur quand on se réveille avec un homme lourd pesant de tout son poids sur vous et vous labourant le corps… J'avais beau supplier, pleurer… Il continuait plus vite, plus fort. Me débattre, j'ai essayé, impossible, il était trop fort… il continuait ses coups plus blessants que jamais.

- Potter, vous pleurez, constata Rogue en regardant Harry.

- Il s'en moquait bien que je souffre ou que je supplie…

- Vous tremblez…

- Il a prit ce que je n'avais pas a donner. En me réveillant de ce cauchemar le lendemain, j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'un début… il est revenu chaque semaine, parfois avec des amis… parfois avec un appareil photo… mais toujours avec son argent et son pénis qui me fendit le corps…

- Il continuait à venir vous voir quand je vous ai trouvé ? demanda Rogue d'une voix parfaitement trop calme.

- Oui… bien sûr…

Rogue regretta cette question qui avait fait naitre en lui une vague de haine envers cette personne.

- Pourquoi tout me dire maintenant ? Et pas cet été ?

- Maintenant, je veux me reconstruire, j'ai quelqu'un qui me plait… je ne sais pas comment sa va évoluer… j'ai envie d'y arriver.

- C'est un garçon ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas moi j'espère !

- Non, ce n'est pas vous professeur, sourit Harry entre ses larmes.

- T'es-tu jamais demandé si tu aimé autre chose que les hommes ?

La voix tendre de Rogue fit lever les yeux à Harry.

- Non, avoua Harry comme si cela était impossible pour lui d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'un homme !

Il n'avait jamais envisagé autre chose que cela.

- Peut-être, avant de tenter quoi que se soit, il faudrait vous poser vraiment la question Potter…

Rogue avait reprit le vouvoiement.

- Merci, mais je suis sûr que ce garçon me plait…

- Cela ne me regarde pas mais…

- Qui est-ce ?

- Non, cela ne me regarde pas ! Mais Etes-vous sûr de vouloir commencer quelque chose maintenant ?

- Pourquoi attendre plus ?

- …

- Vous croyez qu'il me cherche ? demanda Harry baissant de nouveau son visage.

- Qui ça ?

- L'homme, Laurence…

Rogue se mordit les lèvres, décidemment ce n'était pas une conversation comme il les aimait !

- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être…

- Puis-je avoir de la haine envers lui ?

- Je ne suis pas à votre place Potter…

- Merci professeur de m'avoir écouté.

Harry se leva les jambes encore tremblantes.

- Bonne nuit professeur, dit Harry en quittant la salle de classe.

- Bonne nuit… Potter… Harry, murmura à lui-même Rogue en regardant de nouveau la lune.

(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**(O)**

Ce fut un chapitre un peu plus drama que les autres, mais j'aime bien quand les situations éclatent au grand jour...

Bref le chapitre 5 est prêt, je ne vais pas tarder a le mettre en ligne!

A trés bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne lecture!

Harry passa la semaine a essayer d'intercepter Draco, mais il était toujours avec deux amis à l'air un peu idiot, qui se moquaient de lui dés qu'il approchait. Aussi Harry attendit patiemment que le blond vienne le retrouver, en attendant, il découvrait les joies du vol en balais ! Il fit une si bonne impression lors de son premier vol, qu'on lui proposa de passer les essais pour être dans l'équipe Gryffondor d'un jeux de sorcier sur balais ! Harry s'y montra si talentueux qu'il décrocha le poste convoité d'Attrapeur ! Ron devint Gardien ! Le soir là dans la tour Gryffondor les trois amis ne cessèrent de débriefer sur comment ils en étaient arrivés à des postes aussi « fantastique » en une seule journée ! Harry se sentait enfin pleinement heureux et enthousiaste à l'idée de faire partie d'un club sportif.

Le lendemain, dimanche, Draco arrêta Harry avant le petit déjeuner. Harry qui était descendu un peu en retard du fait de son réveil tardif, fut surprit en voyant surgir Draco d'un recoin des couloirs. Alors que Harry allait entamer la conversation, Draco lui intima l'ordre de se taire en posant un doigt impérieux sur ses lèvres et l'entraina dehors dans le parc encore désert. Une fois que Draco fut sûr que personne ne pouvait plus ni les voir, ni les surprendre, il saisit par la taille Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry rendit le baiser avec un peu plus de fougue qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et mordit Draco.

- Eh ! fit celui-ci en portant ses doigts à sa bouche. Je ne te savais pas carnivore !

- Pardon, tu m'as donné faim, sourit Harry.

Draco enfonça son nez dans la nuque chaude de Harry et respira son parfum. Harry crépitait de joie dans son corps. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi béat !

- J'ai essayé de te voir cette semaine, pas évident, commenta Harry alors que Draco jouait avec les boutons de sa chemise.

- Oui, je suis avec mes amis, ils ne savent pas pour nous…

- Tu as peur des moqueries ?

- A propos ? demanda Draco en levant le nez.

- Du fait que tu es gay.

- Pas du tout, je suis un Malfoy ! rétorqua Draco avec un petit air supérieur que Harry adora sur-le-champ. Je suis gay depuis que je suis né, mes amis le savent … non ce qui sera plus dur c'est : toi… l'_Elu_…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'explique petite tête…Serpentard et Gryffondor ne sont pas fait, mais vraiment pas fait pour vivre ensemble… les deux maisons se détestent cordialement, qui plus est nos familles se détestaient aussi !

- Ah bon ? fit Harry les yeux ronds.

- Oui mon père et le tient, n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, avec Rogue et ta mère aussi… sans parler de mes camardes.

Harry assimila les informations que venaient de lui donner Draco, apparemment Draco en savait beaucoup plus sur ses parents que lui-même ! Harry qui sentait l'émotion lui monter à la gorge au souvenirs de ses parents décida de changer radicalement la direction de l'entretien.

- Sa ne te gène pas…

- Que ?

- Que j'ai déjà, beaucoup d'expériences.

- Tu crois que tu es mon premier copain ? demanda avec un air narquois le blond.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis réfléchit, non en effet, Draco ne semblait pas dépourvu d'expériences.

- On devrait y retourner, dit Harry en regardant l'entrée du collège.

- Attends, avant…

Draco l'embrassa encore une fois avec plus de passion, Harry se laissa griser par la sensation délicieuse qui s'échappait de cette étreinte naturelle et sensuelle… un peu trop sensuelle. Draco lança un regard empli de sous-entendu à Harry.

_- Il_ voudrait me saluer ? demanda Draco en pressant son bassin contre le sexe d'Harry qui avait doublé de volume.

- Peut-être bien, sourit Harry.

- Je croyais que tu voulais retourner manger…

- J'ai sans doute mentit, susurra Harry en mordillant la peau du cou de Draco.

Draco eut un sourire entendu, il attrapa la main d'Harry et l'entraina rapidement vers un coté du parc où se trouvait les serres qui servaient au cours de botanique. Harry sentait l'excitation monter en flèche en voyant le lieu où Draco les dirigeaient. Loin de la vue des fenêtres du château et contre la porte vitrée de la dernière serre Draco installa Harry en un tour de main. Il souleva la chemise froissée d'Harry et promena sa main froide sur le torse finement musclé d'Harry. Harry retira ses lunettes, les plaça dans une poche de son pantalon et trouvant que Draco n'allait pas assez vite pour le déshabiller, il arracha les boutons de sa chemise et la laissa tomber au sol. Draco poussa une exclamation surprise en voyant Harry torse nu aussi rapidement.

- Tu perds pas de temps, souffla Draco de plus en plus excité.

Harry faillit répondre : « Le temps c'est de l'argent ! », heureusement il se retint Draco n'était pas un client ! C'était même le premier à qui il s'offrait gratuitement… le premier à qui il s'offrait sans crainte et avec envie ! Harry se sentit alors comme si c'était sa vrai première fois, il sourit à cette idée ridicule et entreprit de retirer les vêtements de Draco.

- Hors de question que tu explose les boutons de ma chemise comme tu l'as fait pour la tienne, j'y tiens moi, chuchota Draco en baisant le torse tendre d'Harry.

- Humf…

Harry se mordit les lèvres, Draco titillait son téton droit et cela le rendait vraiment fou d'envie. Draco entrouvrit sa chemise sans la faire tomber au sol, Harry se jeta sur cette nouvelle parcelle de peau pâle. Comparé à Draco Harry aurait pu passer pour un garçon au teint hâlé, alors qu'il n'en était rien, Draco était si pâle, le soleil faisait presque briller sa peau. Harry dévora son torse, alors que Draco le repoussa contre la porte vitrée. Il passait aux choses sérieuses. La main de Draco plongea dans le pantalon d'Harry, puis défit le pantalon et baissa le boxer d'Harry. Il considéra avec provocation le membre palpitant qu'Harry lui tendait.

- Sa te plait ? grogna Harry dans une expression lascive.

- Oh que oui…

Draco baissa son pantalon à son tour, Harry s'agenouilla et entreprit lui-même de retirer le boxer de Draco. Harry se trouvait face à l'érection grandissante de Draco. D'une main il commença à le masturber avec lenteur, son autre main agrippait les fesses du blond, puis sa langue explora le gland de Draco. Draco le souffle court s'arcboutant en poussant ses mains contre la porte vitrée, créant une arche au-dessus d'Harry. Harry augmenta sa vitesse et avala d'un coup de sexe de Draco. Harry savait comment faire jouir un homme rapidement, pourtant il n'avait pas envie de se contenter de si peu ! Aussi il se redressa rapidement, Draco et lui s'embrassèrent avec fureur. Harry se débarrassa de son pantalon qui entravait ses jambes. Il colla son corps nu à la porte vitrée écartant les jambes avec un regard brulant, il invita Draco à le prendre. Draco s'approcha avec une lenteur délicieuse, caressa du bout du doigt l'érection frémissante d'Harry, dévorant sa bouche. Harry passa ses bras autour de Draco, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, Draco pesa de tout son poids contre lui, cherchant l'entrée avec son pénis. La respiration sifflante Harry attendait impatient.

- Vas-y ! cria presque Harry en sentant le sexe de Draco trouver son anneau de chaire.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te prépare ?

- Non…

Draco un peu surprit obéit. Il enfonça doucement son hampe dans Harry. Harry plongea sa bouche dans celle de Draco les yeux clos, il accueillait Draco en lui avec ferveur. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être préparer depuis longtemps et même si cela lui fit un peu mal du manque d'entrainement, il trouva la douleur délectable. Draco prit appui dans le sol, d'une main il tenait Harry contre lui, de l'autre il se stabilisait contre la serre et il commença ses coups. Harry gémit dés le premier, il n'avait jamais su ne pas faire de bruit pendant l'acte et maintenant qu'il se donnait sans retenu, tout son corps bouillant grondait d'ardeur et ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris retentissant à mesure que Draco frappait plus fort en lui. Draco s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans Harry, découvrant le plaisir à l'état brut. Dans les bras d'Harry il lui semblait connaitre le vrai bonheur qu'offrait le sexe. Incapable d'arrêter de s'embrasser, les deux garçons gémissaient de concert en ondulant avec de plus en plus de rage. Harry tremblait de plus en plus et dans son dos la porte vitrée tanguait de plus en plus. Draco se cambrait avant de revenir vers les lèvres d'Harry. Ils échangèrent un regard. Harry était rouge, transpirant, ses cheveux en pagaille, quelques mèches collées à son front, sa cicatrice à moitié apparente, les lèvres entrouvertes. Draco avait quelques fines mèches qui se balançaient en rythme, les joues rosies. Ils accélèrent encore, Harry ondulant de plus en plus ardemment sentant son partenaire sur le point de jouir. Harry se rependit sur eux dans un grognement puissant, Draco ayant frappé plusieurs coups contre sa prostate. Draco serra d'avantage Harry contre lui et accéléra encore, jusqu'à jouir à son tour. Harry sentit la semence de Draco exploser dans son corps, puis son sexe devenir mou. Tremblant dans l'air frai du matin les deux amants se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Si Draco ne l'avait pas ainsi retenu Harry se serrait surement écroulé au sol tellement ses jambes flageolaient.

Draco redressa brusquement la tête. Il n'était plus l'heure des étreintes, il entendait approcher. De gestes assurées il remonta son pantalon referma sa chemise. Harry encore ivre de son orgasme eut plus de mal à remettre ses affaires en ordre. Aussi quand quelques élèves de dernière arrivèrent pour s'occuper de la serre, ils trouvèrent deux garçons aux joues rouges, un blond au regard sûr et au sourire équivoque et un brun aux habites retournés qui quittaient les lieux.

Jamais Harry n'avait rien connu de tel. Jamais il en était sûr ! En quittant Draco à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où certain arrivait seulement pour le petit déjeuner, Harry était encore enfiévré et eut du mal à retrouver contenance devant Ron et Hermione. Draco quant à lui trouva sa place parmi ses condisciples comme si de rien n'était et savoura son premier repas de la journée… ou étais-ce le deuxième ? Après tout il venait de s'offrir Harry Potter sur un plat d'or !

Certes un chapitre court, mais crousti-fondant!

La suite tout de suite! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne lecture!

*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*

Harry était chaque jour un peu plus émerveillé d'apprendre tout ce qui concernait le monde des sorciers, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'autant d'extraordinaires choses étaient seulement possibles ! Jamais non plus il n'aurait pensé être autant exténué à la fin de chaque journée ! Car maintenant à ses cours de rattrapage du soir s'ajoutait les entrainement de Quidditch, avec ses règles complexes ! Harry essayait toujours, durant les courtes pauses qu'ils trouvaient dans la journée, soit de retrouver Draco, soit de dormir un peu. Hermione qui avait connu cette situation en troisième année avec le retourneur-de-temps, compatissait et n'hésitait jamais à l'aider pour ses devoirs, ce qui rendait Ron fou, car elle le lui avait toujours refusé ! Cependant même si Harry travaillait dur, il n'était toujours pas au même niveau que les autres et se désolait d'être un si piètre sorcier, Rogue, qui avait beau être son _sauveur_ se montrait le plus exigeant et le plus cruel : Lorsqu'Harry s'était trompé dans les dosages d'une potion de grossissement, Rogue n'avait pas hésité à lui faire tester sur lui la potion, ce qui au lieu de le faire grossir, le fit devenir violet pendant trois heures !

Si seulement ses nuits étaient reposantes, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. De plus en plus il se réveillait en sursaut, après un cauchemar où il était généralement poursuivit par Laurence qui tenait une baguette et jetait des éclaires verts partout autour de lui en riant d'un rire si glacé qu'Harry se réveillait toujours en sueur et tremblant. Une nuit, où Harry fut particulièrement actif dans son sommeil, il fut réveillé par Ron à la mine inquiète.

- Sa va ?

Harry haletait, il venait de faire un terrible rêve.

- Sa va…

- Tu hurlais Harry…

En se redressant Harry vit qu'il disait vrai, tout ses camardes de chambrées étaient debout prés de lui avec la même expression d'inquiétude.

- Sa va, je vous assure, j'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? tambourinât Hermione à la porte de la chambre.

- Tout va bien Mione !

Mais elle n'écouta pas Ron et entra dans la chambre suivit de Ginny.

- On t'a entendu depuis notre dortoir, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant du lit d'Harry.

Harry se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait réveillé toute la tour Gryffondor !

- Qu'est ce qui se passait dans ton rêve ? demanda Hermione en s'installant devant Harry.

- Rien… enfin… J'étais dans un grand couloir de pierres sombres et luisantes et je marchais… Là j'ai vu un homme dégarni du sommet du crâne et roux, la quarantaine et je me suis jeté sur lui je l'ai presque battu à mort, j'ai vu son visage couvert de bleu et de sang… et j'étais heureux… très fier de moi…

- Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.

- Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve ! se défendit Harry en voyant les visages sombres de ses camarades. Jamais je ne serai heureux de frapper un homme !

- Harry, je ne sais pas ce que sa veut dire, mais tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, suggéra Hermione.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! coupa Harry. De toute façon l'homme que je battais est forcement une imagination… Il parlait de prévenir une certaine Molly…

Ginny poussa un petit cri et éclata en sanglot, Ron devint livide, Hermione très anxieuse.

- Qu'est ce qu'y a ? Je ne connais pas la moindre Molly et…

- Nous on en connait une… c'est notre mère et l'homme que tu as décris ressemble beaucoup à notre père…

C'est comme si on avait jeté un sceau d'eau glacé sur Harry. Avant que quiconque d'autre ne prenne la parole le professeur McGonagall entra dans la chambre en robe de chambre aux motif écossais et bonnet de nuit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Potter ?

Rapidement Harry expliqua e qu'il venait de rêver, McGonagall prit l'affaire très au sérieux et tira Harry hors du lit en renvoyant les autres élèves dans le leur. C'est ainsi qu'Harry pieds nu, en pyjama et avec ses lunettes de travers parcourut le château à la suite de sa directrice de maison. Une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui n'était pas allé se coucher vraisemblablement, Harry recommença son histoire. Dumbledore écrivit immédiatement trois hiboux, puis se pencha vers Harry, il posa sa main sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclairs et Harry… perdit connaissance.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par l'infirmière qui lui apportait son plateau du petit déjeuner. Dumbledore, prévenu, arriva quelques instants après.

- Harry, ce n'était pas un rêve que tu as fait hier soir…

Voilà comment Dumbledore expliqua du mieux qu'il put que Voldemort en lui infligeant le sortilège de mort lui avait transmit un peu de lui-même et qu'ils partageaient soit leurs souvenirs, soit ce qu'ils faisaient sur le moment. Harry était comme un fort récepteur d'ondes mental de Voldemort et l'idée lui parut insupportable ! Etre dans la tête de l'assassin de ses parents et vice-versa ne lui semblait pas être la meilleure option qu'il puisse avoir !

- Mais alors pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

- Car avant il n'était pas assez fort, car maintenant il a reprit forme humaine et que toi tu as rejoint le monde magique… tu es plus réceptif…

- Et l'homme que j'ai… enfin qu'il a attaqué ?

- C'est le père de Ron, mais ne t'en fais pas, grâce à toi, il est en vie !

- Grace à moi ?

- Sans ton rêve jamais on aurait su ce qu'il lui était arrivé et on ne l'aurait pas retrouvé à temps !

Harry enregistra les informations déplaisantes les unes après les autres et avant de se rendre en classe Dumbledore acheva par : « Harry, tu devras prendre cours d'Oclumentie et de Légimentie avec Rogue… », Harry riposta en disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps (ce qui était vrai !) et Dumbledore décida que ces cours devraient avoir lieux lors du repas de midi !

C'est donc un Harry épuisé et contrarié qui rejoint ses amis dans la classe de métamorphose, où il leur raconta ce que Dumbledore venait de lui révéler.

Durant l'interclasse, Harry croisa Draco, qui lui jeta un regard plein d'envie, Harry répondit par un pâle sourire avant de suivre ses amis dans le cours suivant. Draco interpellé par le manque d'enthousiasme d'Harry à le voir, fit volte face et suivit Harry, une fois dans un couloir sans présence de Serpentard Draco interpela Harry.

- Fiches-lui la paix Malfoy ! prévint Ron en se retournant.

- C'est pas à toi que je parle Weasley !

- C'est bon Ron, je m'en occupe…

Harry s'éloigna de ses amis et rejoignit Draco.

- Harry tu vas être en retard en cours de botanique, dit Hermione qui désapprouvait le choix d'Harry.

- Avancez, je vous retrouve tout de suite !

Ron emboita alors le pas à Hermione en pestant contre le blond. Une fois seuls Draco s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry et le serra contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit Harry heureux de retrouver les bras de Draco.

- Tu n'es pas facile a avoir ! Tu es toujours quelque part avec soit des Grfff' ou des professeurs ! Tu ne me laisse pas de temps…

- Désolé, je suis… pas mal prit, avoua Harry en se laissant aller contre Draco.

Les yeux fermés, il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, il écoutait le cœur du blond et respirait son parfum.

- Sa va Harry ? demanda Draco en accentuant la pression de ses bras autour d'Harry.

- Maintenant oui, murmura Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus fatigué.

- On pourrait se retrouver à la récréation de cette après midi ?

- Hum hum, approuva Harry.

- On se rejoint du coté des serres ? susurra Draco en mordillant doucement le lobe d'oreille d'Harry.

- Humm, fit Harry pour toujours réponse.

Soudain Draco sentit tout le poids de Harry fondre sur lui, il rattrapa Harry de justesse, il s'était endormit ! Draco eut beau essayé de le réveillé, il n'y parvint pas. Harry restait profondément endormit, on l'aurait presque cru dans le coma. Draco porta Harry dans ses bras et essaya de courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il poussa la porte du pied et appela à l'aide, tout en déposant Harry sur le premier lit qu'il vu. Mais ce n'est pas l'infirmière qui arriva…

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Malfoy ? demanda Rogue en sortant de derrière un paravent.

- Professeur, il… je l'ai trouvé comme ça… il ne se réveille pas !

- Trouvé ? Endormit ? Où ?

- Dans le couloir ! Il… impossible de le réveiller !

Rogue ravala les multitudes de questions qui lui venait à l'esprit et se tourna vers Harry. Il lut rapidement ce qu'il voulait savoir dans l'esprit de Draco, cacha sa surprise de les savoir ensemble et se pencha vers Harry.

- Fatigué, il me semble, commenta Rogue en voyant la poitrine d'Harry se soulever au rythme de sa lente respiration.

- Il. Il va bien alors ? demanda Draco se retenant de saisir la main d'Harry.

- Je vais chercher quelque chose, en attendant veillez sur lui.

Draco s'assit prés du lit de Harry et attendit en essayant de calmer l'inquiétude grandissante qui grondait en lui.

Harry s'était simplement effondré d'épuisement, il était à bout. Il était plus que surchargé, écrasé sous le poids de ses travaux il n'avait pas résisté au sommeil dans les bras de Draco.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

- Résistez Potter !

Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'Harry tentait vainement d'empêcher Rogue de pénétrer sa mémoire et Harry n'y parvenait que partiellement. Depuis quatre jours Harry devait à chaque pause repas se rendre dans le bureau de Rogue et y subir ses assauts d'occulment. Mais plus il essayait, moins il y parvenait. Il sentait Rogue fouiller dans ses souvenirs, les retourner, comme on labour un champ. Rogue voguait dans sa tête et Harry n'essayait même plus de l'empêcher.

- Vous ne faites aucun effort Monsieur Potter… Arrêtons-nous là, ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer.

Harry regrettait les deux jours de sommeil qu'il avait eut le droit à l'infirmerie. Il regrettait tout ce temps passer allongé en compagnie soit de ses rêves, soit de Ron et Hermione et même de Draco.

Harry ramassa son sac et sortit soulagé du bureau oppressant de Rogue. Il savait que demain il faudrait recommencer, encore et encore…

Durant le cours suivant Harry fut heureux d'avoir Lupin, qui était toujours souriant et de bonne humeur en classe. Harry se sentait plutôt doué pour cette classe. Il réussissait toujours a trouver les contre-sort efficaces avant Hermione ! Ce qui était pour lui une très grande satisfaction ! Il se sentait toujours de meilleure humeur à la sortie de la classe de Lupin et avait hâte d'y retourner.

La première sortie au Pré-au-lard était annoncée et tout le monde mourrait d'envie d'aller boire au pub des Trois Balais, d'acheter des bonbons et autres farces et attrapes. Harry avait apprit que lui ne pourrait pas s'y rendre. En effet ce samedi là, Harry avait rendez-vous avec trois professeurs différents et un entrainement de Quidditch à la fin de journée. C'est avec morosité donc qu'il laissait ce week-end approcher, Ron et Hermione lui promirent de lui rapporter des tas de choses merveilleuses. Draco, qui avait trouvé comme stratégie pour lui parler, lui envoyait des hiboux, lui promit de rester avec lui jusqu'à son premier cours. En effet les élèves pouvaient se rendre au village dés 10H, mais le premier cours de rattrapage d'Harry avait lieux à 11h avec Rogue.

Ce samedi là, Harry regarda ses camarades quitter Poudlard et rejoignit Draco à la bibliothèque où peut d'élèves se trouvaient. Ils s'installèrent à l'écart dans un boxe de travaille loin des oreilles pesantes de Madame Pince. Harry embrassa tendrement Draco, l'enserrant contre lui, il aurait aimé le garder toujours pressé ainsi contre lui. Draco frottait doucement son nez contre les joues roses d'Harry.

- Je sais bien que ce n'est ni le lieux, ni le moment, sourit Harry. Mais tu me fais très envie, ajouta-t-il.

- Toi aussi, répondit Draco en plongeant son regard bleu gris dans celui d'Harry.

- Poudlard n'est pas conçu pour permettre aux élèves de se retrouver seuls, commenta Harry en souriant.

- Non, mais quand on sait où aller…

Harry embrassa encore Draco.

- Il faut qu'on se voie plus ! Un Malfoy ne devrait pas passer en dernier dans les priorités de son mec !

- Va donc dire ça à Rogue ! se rembruni Harry en pensant à son cours approchant.

- Retrouve-moi ce soir…

Harry lu dans le regard de Draco que l'invitation ne pouvait, ni ne devait être déclinée.

- Où ?

- Tour d'astronomie, à la fin du repas.

Pour toute réponse Harry embrassa encore tendrement Draco, puis le laissa se rentre au village de sorcier. Harry se dirigea vers les cachots le cœur un peu plus léger.

*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*

Commentaires?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonne lecture! Enjoy it!

***-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-***

Il revoyait sa fuite jusqu'à Londres, Rogue fouillait dans ses souvenirs douloureux pour extirper un rejet violent de la part de Harry. Harry essayait de repousser Rogue hors de sa tête ! Il ne voulait pas que Rogue voit sa vie misérable, sous le pont, à manger dans les poubelles ! Harry repoussa Rogue quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne charge de nouveau. Il se voyait entrain de voler du pain au marché, puis de se sauver, engloutir tout ce qu'il pouvait et ensuite tout vomir tant sa course, la peur et la quantité de nourriture lui broyaient l'estomac. Pleurant il regardait l'immonde salissure qu'il avait créé à ses pieds et regrettait toute cette nourriture ! Harry repoussa Rogue.

- Bien, commenta Rogue de son ton le plus froid.

- On peut faire une pause ?

Pour toute réponse Rogue reprit sa torture mentale, cette fois Harry se voyait longeant la Tamise en quête de compagnie. Il faisait froid et Harry grelottait dans son simple manteau d'automne. Il regardait les vitrines, des devantures, s'arrêtant devant un marchand de télé et s'arrêtant pour regarder les images. Harry ressentait encore la profonde détresse de l'enfant qu'il avait été en voyant dans la télé une famille manger simplement en riant autour d'une table. Harry rejeta encore plus fort Rogue, cette fois-ci il luttait vraiment. Rogue le sentant décida d'attaquer, là où il savait qu'il blesserait Harry au plus profond.

Harry se retrouva alors à Soho. Une boulle d'angoisse monta dans sa gorge. Harry reconnu parfaitement le quartier, lors de sa première visite et faillit hurler et se voyant approcher Laurence. Il repoussa ce souvenir au plus loin, Rogue tenait bon, il voulait qu'Harry comprenne comme fermer l'accès à son cerveau aux attaques étrangères.

Harry se voyait partager quelques bons moments avec Laurence, puis il se retrouva propulser dans l'hôtel. Harry aurait voulu crier, se débattre.

- Repoussez-moi ! ordonna Rogue en s'approcha d'Harry assit dans un fauteuil.

Harry était trop pétrifié par ce qui se déroulait devant lui, il jouait dans la chambre d'hôtel avec Laurence. Rogue essayait de forcer Harry à le jeter hors de son esprit avant d'arriver au plus traumatisant du souvenir.

- Repoussez-moi ! répéta Rogue en se pencha vers Harry.

Trop tard Harry sentait le corps de Laurence, comme un film qui se serait emballé Harry n'arrivait plus à contrôler son souvenir, Rogue arrêta aussitôt la séance, reculant. Harry se jeta alors hors du bureau, voulu courir plus loin mais se courba en deux et régurgita son dernier repas.

- Vous ne faites aucuns efforts, dit Rogue en s'approchant de lui.

Harry les yeux brillants de larmes, les corps tremblant se retourna fou de rage vers Rogue. En un éclair, c'est lui qui fut dans les souvenirs de Rogue, un jeune étudiant qui courtisait une jolie jeune femme auburn.

- Comment osez-vous ? gronda Rogue en le repoussant de sa mémoire.

- Je… je…

Rogue lança une nouvelle attaque mentale, cette fois-ci Harry la dévia et ferma son esprit. Rogue n'avait plus accès à rien. Harry quitta le couloir qu'il venait de souiller sans se retourner et se rendit en classe de Défense.

Le soir, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Harry songeait avec amertume aux souvenirs qu'il avait livré sans le vouloir à Rogue. Il fut arraché de ses sombres pensées par Draco surgissant de l'escalier en colimaçon. Harry le laissa le rejoindre contre la balustrade, silencieux, ils s'embrassèrent, faisant glisser leurs vêtements au sol. Harry avait besoin de se sentir vivant. Dans les bras de Draco il était plus que vivant. Une fois au sol, Draco allongé sur Harry, il oublia sa journée moribonde et glissa avec allégresse dans le plaisir de la chaire et de l'oubli. Draco lui fait l'amour longuement, Harry apprécia, lui qui n'était habitué aux étreintes rapides et frustrantes. Lorsque leurs corps repus se quittèrent pour aller se coucher Harry ne pu s'empêcher de songer à la joie qu'il avait éprouvé dans les bras de Draco et à la tristesse qui s'emparait de lui dés qu'il était trop loin.

Harry arriva, il ne sut comment, à son premier match de Quidditch. Le tract qu'il ressentait n'était en rien comparable à tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir comme émotion forte ces derniers mois ! Depuis deux nuits déjà il n'en dormait plus, les entrainements étant devenus si intenses qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : le vif d'or ! au matin du match Harry avait l'estomac si noué qu'il avait l'intuition que s'il mangeait la moindres choses, il en serait définitivement malade ! Au moins il n'était pas le seul a avoir cette sensation, Ron était dans le même état ! Ses tâches de rousseurs étaient presque toutes devenues pâles ! Tout deux se faisaient face sans se voir et tripotait du bout de leur fourchette leur assiette richement garnies.

- Allez les garçons il faut des forces, les encouragea Hermione en leur servant de grand verre de jus de citrouille.

- Pas faim, commenta Ron en repoussant le verre et l'assiette qu'il avait devant lui.

- Il faudra bien ! trancha la capitaine de l'équipe qui venait de surgir derrière Ron.

- Bonjour Angelina, dirent d'une voix blanche les deux amis.

- Mangez, je ne veux pas que vous soyez en dessous de vos capacités ! C'est le premier match de la saison et je refuse de le perdre ! Cette année c'est moi la capitaine et je ne laisserai pas la coupe aller encore une fois de plus à Serpentard !

- C'est Serpentard qui gagne chaque année ? demanda Harry surprit.

- Oui… depuis plus de dix ans ! soupira Angelina.

- Et il remportent de plus en plus vite leur coupe depuis quelques temps, bougonna Ron.

- Comment sa se fait ?

- Malfoy, grincèrent en même temps la capitaine et le gardien.

Harry haussa un sourcils et se tourna vers la table des Serpentards, Draco y riait avec ses amis, il le trouva adorable dans sa tenue décontractée.

- Malfoy a payé pour faire parti de l'équipe, expliqua Hermione en regardant s'éloigner Angelina. Son père a offert, lors de sa deuxième année, des balais flambant neuf ! Et très rapide !

- Quand ils jouent on ne voit que des trainées vertes ! se lamenta Ron.

Harry eut soudain une boule au ventre, il se redressa précipitamment sur ses jambes.

- Harry ? s'exclama Hermione mais s'était peine perdue Harry avait déguerpit en direction de la table des professeurs.

Harry se rendit devant sa directrice de maison qui subissait depuis quelques minutes les assauts de Rogue quant au résultat du match.

- Ah Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie à l'idée de repousser Rogue.

- Professeur, salua brièvement Harry.

- Quelques choses ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je crois qu'il veut faire forfait, ricana Rogue, il a vu mon équipe et ne souhaite plus s'y frotter !

La directrice de Gryffondor, soupira de plus belle et reporta son attention sur Harry.

- Je, je n'ai pas de balais, expliqua Harry.

- Oh !

- Et bien là c'est sûr ! Mon équipe va l'emporter ! lança goguenard Rogue en se levant de sa chaise. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez !

Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, McGonagall se pencha vers Harry en signe de confidence et lui chuchota discrètement : « Si vous en avez un, je l'ai commandé pour vous, il vous attends au vestiaire. ».

Harry se redressa soulagé, puis soudain de nouveau abattu, il allait devoir faire le match ! Alors que Harry allait rejoindre Angelina qui lui faisait signe de la suivre, la directrice ajouta tout aussi discrètement :

- Ne me décevez pas Potter, je ne saurais supporter une année de plus les remarques du professeur Rogue !

Deux heures après Harry savourait sa première victoire sur les Serpentards ! Réunis dans al tour Gryffondor, tous scandaient son nom avec joie ! Les jumeaux Weasley avaient trouvé des victuailles et en faisaient profiter tout le monde. Harry qui était au centre de l'attention, profita que Jordan Lee commence une bataille de bulle mousseuses pour se faufiler hors de la tour Gryffondor et rejoindre son point de rendez-vous.

Draco l'attendait devant la serre… leur serre. Il avait l'air contrarié, Harry s'approcha en douceur, après tout il venait de battre a plate couture son petit ami, dans un sport qu'il ne connaissait pas il y avait encore quelques mois !

Draco leva les yeux vers lui en l'entendant arriver.

- Bravo… tu as été brillant, dit Draco d'un ton un peu trop poli.

- Merci, répondit méfiant Harry.

- Je t'ai laissé gagné, j'espère que tu le sais !

- Me laisser gagner ? répéta sans comprendre Harry.

- Evidemment ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que moi, Un Malfoy, je puisse perdre dans un jeux ou j'excelle ?

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Pas du tout…

Harry fixait les prunelle orageuses de Draco sans parvenir a y déchiffrer quoi que se soit.

- Tu as perdu Draco et à la loyale, tu ne m'as pas rendu la tâche facile, mais j'ai gagné ! Sans que tu triches pour m'y aider.

- C'est ce que tu crois !

- Oui c'est ce que je crois !

- Parfait !

- Parfait !

- Nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire dans ce cas !

- Parfait !

Draco jeta un regard emplit de rage vers Harry qui tremblait de fureur, puis releva le menton et partit sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Parfait ! cria Harry fou de rage.

Il aurait voulu le retourner violement et le secouer, mais il resta sur place bouillant littéralement.

- Parfait si tu es le ROI des Cons ! C'est PARFAIT ! cria-t-il a la ronde avant de passer ses nerfs sur une motte de terre.

***-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-***

La suite rapidement! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Navrée du retard! Bonne lecture!

***-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-***

Harry et Draco ne se parlaient plus depuis deux semaines. Ils s'évitaient dans les couloirs et faisaient tout pour ne plus croiser leurs regards. L'hostilité grimpante des Serpentards contre Harry n'arrangeait rien, jusqu'à présent Harry avait su s'en tirer sans problème avec les autres maisons, cependant depuis sa victoire au Quidditch, les vert-argent lui menait la vie dure. Ron et Hermione le protégeaient de leur mieux, mais il y en avait toujours quelques uns pour soit le provoquer, soit le bousculer sans ménagement dans les couloirs, sans que Rogue ne s'en aperçoive jamais! Harry vivait cette injustice avec encore plus de rage du fait que son « sauveur » l'ignorait royalement depuis le match. Il se sentait totalement rejeté et Draco qui encourageait ses camarades a l'appeler le « balafré », n'arrangeait vraiment rien.

C'est durant un cours de Lupin que la situation dégénéra vraiment pour Harry. Lupin voulait donner en ce matin froid de fin novembre un cours de rattrapage sur le sort : Riddikulus. Harry qui ne l'avait pas encore pratiqué était tout absorbé à sa leçon et ignorait totalement les boulettes de papiers que lui jetait les Serpentards du fond de la classe. Les élèves se levèrent de leurs sièges et les tables furent repoussées sur les cotés de la classe, le professeur Lupin apporta une grande male dans laquelle se trouvait un épouvantard. Tout le monde se mit à la suite les uns des autres, tout le monde semblait savoir quoi faire et même Ron paraissait confiant ! Harry, lui resta un peu en retrait et observa ses camarades. Une fois qu'il comprit le sort et l'attitude de la créature se cachant dans la male il prit part à la file d'élève et attendit son tour anxieux Il se demanda quelle allure allait prendre l'épouvantard pour lui ? Les femmes de l'orphelinat ? L'assassin de ses parents ? Ou une grosse araignée comme pour Ron ? Une fois face à la créature, encore sous la forme d'un zombie qui venait de terrifier une fille serpentarde, Harry attendit. L'épouvantard sembla hésiter puis entama sa transformation, Harry se tenait prêt avec une idée ridicule en tête, mais… il ne s'était pas attendu à…

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année lui faisait face, il était torse nu, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, il commençait a déboutonner son pantalon en fixant Harry d'un regard de plus en plus pervers. Harry cru qu'il allait mourir sur place. Laurence lui faisait face ! Il leva sa baguette vers l'homme, cherchant vainement une idée ridicule, pourtant son cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit. Laurence toucha du bout de son doigt la baguette de Harry sourit et dégagea la trajectoire de la baguette, Harry pétrifié le regardait s'avancer encore plus prés de lui. C'est alors que Lupin repoussa férocement Harry pour attirer l'attention de l'épouvantard. Harry tomba au sol et ne chercha pas son reste, il se redressa de dos, puis sentant la rage monter en lui il reprit sa place devant Lupin. L'épouvantard qui était devenu une boule argenté reprit l'apparence de Laurence. Harry n'entendait pas l'agitation qu'il y avait autour de lui, il pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de Laurence et lança le sort d'une voix sûre et puissante. Il imaginait Laurence en camisole de force rose bonbon entouré de médecins sadiques lui enfonçant toutes sortes de choses dans le corps. Cela ne rata pas l'épouvantard fut terrassé par la force du sort de Harry et il explosa en centaine de petit morceaux de bois. Harry resta encore un instant face au néant qu'il venait de créer, puis baissa le bras. Il se tourna vers les autres élèves, tous choqué ou interdit.

- Eh bien on dirait que c'est la fin de mon cours ! Merci Potter d'avoir exterminé cet épouvantard! Se sera tout pour aujourd'hui, pour le prochain cours je veux que tout le monde me fasse un parchemin d'au moins trente centimètre sur les épouvantards… et oui Monsieur Goyle cela s'applique aussi à vous!

Tout le monde regagnait la sortie dans des murmures ininterrompus. Le professeur Lupin voulu retenir Harry, cependant celui-ci s'y déroba en sortant en premier tête baissé de la classe. Il prenait déjà la direction des cachots où Rogue allait lui donner ses cours d'occulment, quand Draco le rattrapa au milieu d'un escalier. Il avait les joues blafardes et les lèvres pincées.

- Harry…

- Ce n'est pas la balafré aujourd'hui ? grinça Harry en passant son chemin.

- C'était qui ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Réponds !

- Non !

Harry dévala les escaliers et il espérait presque rater une marche et se faire mal en tombant, il voulait avoir mal.

- Harry…

Mais Harry était déjà entré en trombe dans le cachot où l'attendait un Rogue visiblement exaspéré par l'entrée un peu trop théâtrale de Harry.

- Vous ne serez jamais un élève model n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne frappez donc pas aux portes ?

- Désolé professeur…

- Commençons voulez-vous… mais avant tout calmez-vous et videz votre esprit. La clé pour bien fermer son esprit c'est d'être calme… Potter vous n'êtes pas concentré… je peux lire en vous comme dans un grimoire de premier année.

- Désolé professeur, se répéta Harry en essayant de calmer le rythme de son cœur et de refouler ses pensées.

- Un…

Harry revoyait Laurence marcher vers lui.

- Deux…

Le professeur Lupin s'interposer.

- Trois…

Draco…

_°µ°µ°µ°µ°µ°µ°µ°µ°µ°µ°µ°µ°µ°_

En sortant de son cours, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Draco assit sur les marches.

- Tu m'attendais ?

- Oui… Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Et je ne le ferai pas plus maintenant qu'il y a une heure.

Le professeur Rogue sortit a cet instant du cachot l'air méfiant.

- Malfoy ? Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Non professeur, j'attendais Harry…

- Harry ? répéta avec une nuance de moquerie et de stupéfaction le professeur Rogue.

- Oui, nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation…

- C'est sans doute ceux pourquoi monsieur Potter était si distrait durant la classe que je viens de lui faire.

Harry rougit violement et grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparait du palier.

- Harry, appela Draco en se redressant.

Harry continua son chemin.

- Laissez-le fuir… Comme son père.

Harry reçu ce pique comme une flèche en pleine poitrine. Cette fois c'était sûr Rogue n'avait aucune considération pour lui. Et même si Harry avait voulu lui montrer une certaine affection, lui s'y refusait.

Ce soir là Harry ne se rendit pas dans la Grande Salle, il se rendit directement dans son lit, fermant les rideaux au cas ou Ron aurait voulu lui parler en revenant du repas. Harry voulait être seul. Il avait toujours été seul, il savait se consoler, il savait attendre que sa peine passe.

Quelques jours passèrent avant que Draco ne se présente de nouveau à lui. En réalité c'était Harry qui était allé à sa rencontre. Il était allé dans les gradins et l'avait regardé voler durant son entrainement de Quidditch. Harry ne supportait plus de le croiser sans échanger un mot, ni un sourire et a vrai dire leur dispute était puéril. Il voulait arranger les choses. Draco qui l'avait remarqué, atterrit dans la tribune à la fin de l'entrainement. Vraiment Draco avait beaucoup d'allure dans sa tenue d'attrapeur et Harry ne put qu'admirer avec quelle aisance les vêtements qu'il portait lui allaient à merveille.

- Tu espionnes nos entrainements maintenant ?

- Je voulais juste te voir.

La réponse tendre de Harry déstabilisa Draco. Le blond posa son balais contre la balustrade et s'assit a coté de Harry.

- Me voir ?

- Te sentir aussi, te toucher…

Harry blottit son visage frai dans la nuque tiède de Draco. Draco prit de cours ne su que répondre et serra Harry dans ses bras.

En a peine quelques minutes Harry était nu ondulant lascivement au-dessus de Draco. Caché du vent contre les murs des hautes tribunes personne ne pouvait ni les entendre, ni les voir. Comme le corps de Draco lui avait manqué. Comme ses mains, son souffle, sa présence, tout lui avait manqué. Il savourait cet instant en sentant Draco s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser furieux. Draco aussi avait ressentit l'absence mordante de Harry. Leur retrouvaille furent intenses et bruyantes. Les halètement se mêlant au mugissement doux du vent de fin d'automne. Lorsque Draco sentit tout son corps se raidir à l'approche de l'orgasme il saisit Harry contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion, puis rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa l'onde de plaisir le transpercer de part en part. Harry rejoignit l'instant d'après Draco dans l'état post sexe. Leur corps repu allongé l'un contre l'autre, encore enfiévré, ils regardaient le ciel s'assombrir et se couvrir d'étoile. La fraicheur les rattrapa. Sans dire un mot il se rhabillèrent quittant ensemble le terrain de Quidditch. Harry souriait doucement, Draco essayait de remettre en place ses mèches blondes. L'hiver arrivait et leur cœur battaient d'une jeunesse amoureuse dont il ignorait encore la signification profonde.

***-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-***

**Prochain chapitre Harry retourne chez les moldus...**


	9. Chapter 9

Choses promises, choses dues:

***-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-***

Les fêtes de Noël arrivèrent plus vite qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru. Beaucoup d'élèves regagnaient leur maison, Harry aurait pu rester à Poudlard, pour travailler, mais il préféra retourner sur Londres. Il avait quelques affaires a régler, qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps laissé en suspends. Tout d'abord son appartement, il voulait aller chercher quelques affaires en espérant qu'aucun squatter n'auraient prit possession du lieu. Ensuite il voulait rassurer les quelques amis qu'il s'était fait dans sa vie d'avant et pour finir, il voulait rendre visite à sa « famille ».

Harry savait que pour l'instant le monde sorcier ignorait encore qu'il était « retrouvé », aussi il devait être discret, mais il ne se faisait aucun soucis en sachant que d'ici la fin des vacances de Noel tous les élèves se seraient vanté à leur famille qu'ils étaient au collège avec Harry Potter ! Aussi le matin de prendre le Poudlard express, Harry n'emporta que quelques affaires de changes dans un sac à dos et laissa le reste dans la male de son dortoir. Il décida de laisser sa chouette aussi, sachant que dans le monde moldu elle serait surement mal vue. Hermione était ravie de retrouver sa famille et Ron pestait contre les devoirs de vacances que les professeurs leurs avaient donné. Harry arriva à Londres, sans personne pour l'accueillir, il s'en moquait. Il regarda de loin Ron et Hermione retrouver leurs parents, ainsi que Draco. Harry sourit en voyant l'étrange ressemblance entre Draco et son père, même teint pâle, même maintient droit, même nez… Harry se demanda soudain si Draco avait prévenu ses parents de son gout très prononcer pour les hommes ? Harry adressa un signe discret de la main à Draco, puis il quitta le quai et s'engouffra dans le métro tout proche.

Il sauta la barrière de sécurité, n'ayant emporté aucun argent moldu. En quelques stations Harry déboucha sur Soho. En sortant du métro à Tottenham Court RoadAdresse : Harry tomba sur le Mac Donald, rien n'avait changé, seules les décorations de Noël et la neige fondue venaient perturber le Soho qu'Harry avait quitté quelques mois plutôt. Harry gagna rapidement le square de Soho et quelques secondes plus tard il était devant son ancien immeuble délabré. Harry n'avait pas pu louer un appartement : trop jeune et sans emploi… il avait donc squatter un immeuble trop vétuste pour être prit en charge par un propriétaire et trop laid pour subir un rafraichissement. Il monta dans sa misérable chambre, retrouva la clé qu'il avait dissimulé sous une latte de plancher et entra. Rien n'avait bougé… il retrouva au sol son marcel blanc qu'il portait lors de sa rencontre avec Rogue.

Harry comprit qu'ici ce n'était plus chez lui, c'était chez William Temple… plus rien ne le rattachait à ces lieux, aussi il prit soin de récupérer ce qu'il voulait conserver, comme des vêtements, des livres. Il récupéra aussi l'argent qu'il avait caché dans la gazinière. Il regarda son studio comme s'il n'avait jamais été le sien. Il ignora la boite de préservatif qui le narguait sur son lit, il ignora les tenues qu'il portait pour appâter le client, il n'osa pas ouvrir le réfrigérateur, les aliments avaient du plus que pourrir. Il effaça les traces de sa vie passée, remplissant des sacs poubelles de vielles affaires dont il n'avait plus l'utilité et qu'il comptait laisser sur le trottoir en bas de l'immeuble. Au final il repartit avec trois paires de baskets en toiles, deux jeans pas trop moulant, quelques T-shirt, pulls, chemises. En descendant le dernier sac dans la rue, Harry ne se retourna pas vers sa fenêtre, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de fermer la porte. Un autre squatter trouverait son studio et s'y installerait.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, Harry aurait pu dormir dans son ancienne chambre, mais il s'y refusait, il avait trop de souvenirs enfermés entre ses quarte murs. Il irait dormir dans un hôtel, ou une auberge de jeunesse.

Son sac à dos plein a craqué, Harry prit la direction du centre, il aurait aimé éviter de passer par Soho, mais ce n'était pas le chemin le plus court. Le vent était cinglant, Harry ferma jusqu'en haut son blouson élimé aux coudes. Il baissa la tête en approchant de son ancien quartier de « travail » et accéléra le pas. Il reconnu quelques garçons, quelques filles aussi… mais surtout des habitués.

- Hey ! Emeraude !

Un homme d'environ la trentaine l'avait reconnu et le retenait par le bras.

- Ca fait un moment ! Tu reprends du service ?

- Non.

- Ah, bon, bon…

L'homme le lâcha, Harry soulagé continua son chemin en accélérant d'avantage, il courrait presque. Maintenant qu'il passait devant _son_ lampadaire, il eut comme un bloc de glace dans l'estomac. Combien d'heures avait-il passé a héler les hommes et a fuir la police, sous les rayons blafards du réverbère ?

Quelques rues plus loin, il s'arrêta dans un pub, commanda un repas succin avant de reprendre son chemin et d'aller dans un hôtel de touristes. A la réception il obtint une chambre pour la nuit et le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Une fois installé dans la chambre, sa toilette faite, allongé dans le lit une serviette noué à la taille, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain ? Il voulait absolument voir sa _famille_ voir le visage de ceux qui l'avaient abandonné… mais plus il y pensait moins il en avait envie. Il se releva se dirigea à la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. Londres était agité, comme à l'ordinaire, c'était tout le contraire du calme reposant de Poudlard !

Harry avait emporté sa baguette, bien qu'il se savait interdit de l'employer, il était heureux de la sentir contre lui dans la poche de son blouson. Comme une amie fidele qui lui rappelait bien qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ces derniers mois.

Harry s'installa de nouveau sur le lit, il se demanda ce que faisaient ses amis ? Ron et sa famille nombreuse, Hermione et ses parents… Draco… Draco lui manquait. Il essaya de penser à autre chose, il n'avait pas envie de miner son moral. Il finit par s'endormir en lisant un grimoire qu'il avait emporté de l'école.

Le lendemain il se rendit à la bibliothèque, rendant les livres qu'il avait prit trois jours avant d'être emmené à Poudlard. La bibliothécaire, s'apercevant du retard considérable du retour des livres le traita de voleur et le menaça d'appeler la sécurité. Harry quitta les lieux sur-le-champ. Il passa sa journée à flâner dans Londres, savourant l'hiver rigoureux.

En rentrant le soir la réceptionniste qui l'attendait lui bondit presque dessus.

- Une CHOUETTE est arrivée pour vous !

- Une chouette ? répéta mal à l'aise Harry.

- Oui ! Et de grande taille ! Elle a une lettre a votre nom attachée à la patte et refuse que l'on s'approche d'elle ! On l'a enfermé dans le placard, indiqua la femme en pointe du doigt vers l placard à balais.

Harry ouvrit la porte du placard et en effet il y avait bien un grand oiseau, mais pas une chouette, un hibou Grand-duc, celui de Draco ! Harry s'approcha de lui, retira sans difficulté le parchemin de la pate de l'oiseau et le laissa sortir du placard, puis lui ouvrit les portes de l'hôtel qu'il puisse s'envoler au dehors. Harry sourit simplement à la réceptionniste qui n'en revenait pas, et monta dans sa chambre, trop impatient de lire la lettre de Draco.

**Le lendemain de Noël je serais sur Londres pour me rendre au chemin de Traverse. Peut-être pourrions-nous y aller ensemble ? Je viendrais te chercher à ton _hôtel_ et te mènerais au chaudron baveur. En attendant : Bonne fête Harry.**

**Il me tarde de te retrouver !**

**D. Malfoy.**

Harry était ravi, il allait pourvoir passer du temps avec Draco durant ces vacances ! Harry répondit rapidement en griffonnant un « Oui ! » au dos de la lettre que venait de lui écrire Draco, puis il ouvrit la fenêtre, le Grand-duc attendait sagement sur le rebord. Harry lui glissa le papier entre les pates, le hibou étendit alors ses ailes et se laissa tomber dans la rue avant de remonter vers le ciel. Harry attendit avec impatience le lendemain de Noël.

Harry se leva tôt le matin là, il se prépara méticuleusement et attendit… attendit de plus en plus impatient… En fin de journée Harry fut appelé à l'accueil, Draco vêtu en moldu l'attendait accoudé à la réception l'air rêveur. Il portait un pantalon de couturier, des souliers cirés, une grande veste chaude et une écharpe défaite qui pendait le long de ses épaules. On aurait dit que Draco avait dix ans de plus que son âge, en le voyant ainsi, Harry faillit rater la dernière marche. Il détonnait tellement par rapport à lui : un jeans troué, des baskets en toiles vertes, son vieux blouson et son écharpe de Gryffondor, sans oublier ses cheveux en bataille et ses vieilles lunettes.

Draco se détacha du rebord de la réception et s'approcha de lui en souriant. La femme qui l'avait appelé pour descendre ne quittait pas des yeux Draco et semblait vouloir conserver chaque détail de sa peau fine en mémoire. Draco prit Harry dans les bras et le serra doucement contre lui.

- On y va ?

Harry le suivit au dehors. Il était fasciné par Draco, jamais il ne s'était imaginé que Draco puisse se fondre aussi facilement dans le monde moldu. Draco remit en place son écharpe autour de son cou, cachant son visage jusqu'au nez, Harry l'imita, heureux d'être avec lui.

- Tu as passé un bon Noël ? demanda Harry tandis qu'il suivait le dédalle des rues londoniennes.

- Assez bon… j'ai eu un nouveau balais de course, un elfe de maison, un nouveau chaudron et d'autres choses encore… et toi ?

- J'ai bien reçu ton cadeau, merci beaucoup ! Moi je n'ai rien à t'offrir, se désola Harry.

Pour toute réponse Draco passa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

- Tu n'as rien reçu d'autre ? s'étonna Draco.

- Si, des bonbons de la part de Ron, un livre sur le Quidditch d'Hermione, des biscuits maison d'Hagrid…

- Le garde chasse ? coupa Draco surprit.

- Heu, oui, je l'aime bien.

- Il parait qu'il est un peu fou !

- Pas du tout, il est un peu inconscient en ce qui concerne les créatures magiques, mais sinon…

- Et mon cadeau, il t'a plus ?

- Oh oui, énormément.

Draco s'arrêta, baissa son écharpe laissant à Harry le temps de voir un magnifique sourire, avant que celui-ci ne dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres glacées d'Harry. Harry soupira d'aise en reprenant son chemin. Draco le tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Ils descendaient Oxford street en parlant de choses et d'autres, Harry n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait d'être accompagné par l'un des plus beaux garçons qu'il avait jamais vu ! Ils quittaient tranquillement Soho qui commençait a s'éveiller au tourisme de la nuit.

- William ?

Harry ne prêta pas attention à la voix qui l'appelait et continua de parler avec Draco.

- William !

Harry tiqua.

- William!

Cette fois-ci Harry ne put ignorer la voix. Il se retourna comme au ralentit dans un film, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un homme d'environ la cinquantaine, qui le rattrapait mi-courant, mi-marchand. Toute la joie qu'avait pu éprouver Harry se dissipa aussitôt. Ses jambes se firent de plombs et son sourire se figea. Draco se tourna à son tour vers l'homme qui les approchait, méfiant, il toisa l'inconnu.

Harry les pupilles dilatées, serrait dans sa poche de son blouson sa baguette magique, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en faire usage, néanmoins son contact lui semblai bénéfique. Il avait besoin de sentir que _son_ monde n'était plus celui de la rue.

Laurence arriva à leur hauteur, Harry baissa les yeux, incapable de les garder relevé. Draco renifla de façon dédaigneuse en fixant l'homme.

Laurence portait un long manteau d'hiver et avait sous le bras deux paquets emballés, il portait à ses lèvres un sourire triomphant.

- William…

La murmure qui s'éleva de la voix de Laurence finit de glacer Harry.

- Vous devez vous tromper, dit Draco sans quitter des yeux l'importun.

- Oh non, je ne me trompe pas… William… où étais-tu mon garçon ? demanda d'une voix douce Laurence.

Harry avait très envie soit de mourir de honte, car retrouver cet _homme_ devant Draco était ce qu'il y avait de plus humiliant, soit de tuer dans l'instant Laurence, même sans baguette, il l'étranglerait bien avec son écharpe.

- Tu es un méchant garçon d'être parti sans prévenir…

Draco eut un regard dégouté pour cet homme, passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry et l'enjoignit à le suivre.

- Viens, c'est un illuminé.

- William ! gronda alors Laurence en retenant Harry par la manche du blouson.

- Lâchez-le, prévient froidement Draco.

- William m'appartient !

Harry avait maintenant les jambes qui tremblaient avec force, Draco comprit. Il s'interposa entre Harry et Laurence, retira avec rage la main qui retenait Harry.

- Il n'appartient à personne et certainement pas à vous ! Alors maintenant foutez-lui la paix !

- Il est à moi, répondit d'une voix que seul Harry savait décrypter : Laurence était furieux.

Tout se passa très vite alors, Laurence voulu bondir sur Harry, Harry s'esquiva, mais glissa sur le sol gelé et tomba, tandis que Draco donnait un généreux coup de genou dans l'estomac de Laurence. Harry hagard regardait Laurence se tordre de douleur, plié en deux et Draco qui l'achevait d'un coup de coude dans les cotes. Draco ramassa ensuite Harry et le força à marcher rapidement, bousculant au passage plusieurs personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées pour voir comment se déroulerait la bagarre.

- Ne te retournes pas, fit Draco en tirant Harry dans une rue un peu plus loin.

Harry obéit. De toute manière il n'aurait pas voulu regarder une seconde de plus Laurence. Quelques minutes de marche rapide et d'un silence pesant, Draco arrêta net Harry au coin d'une rue bondée. Le blond dévisagea Harry. Des larmes avaient coulé, ses lunettes étaient de travers et ses foutus cheveux n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ! Il remit en place les lunettes de Harry, essuya d'un revers de mains les sillons salés qu'avaient laissé les larmes silencieuses de Harry.

- Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Il ne nous a pas suivi.

Harry incapable de parler secoua la tête à l'affirmative. Finalement cette sortie n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu ! Draco comprenant que Harry n'était plus d'humeur à faire les boutiques, il décida de le reconduire à l'hôtel. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence, Harry visage baissé, n'osait plus même toucher Draco, il se sentait honteux, sale.

Une fois dans la chambre Harry s'était attendu à ce que Draco parte, mais il demeura avec lui, s'installant sur le lit pour retirer ses chaussures.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry en rompant son mutisme.

- Je prends mes aises vois-tu.

- Tu restes ?

- Evidemment, cela te gène ?

Harry avait la gorge serré, il avait envi de pleurer, se s'écrouler contre le lit et de pleurer toute l'eau de son corps.

- Harry, si tu veux me parler… je ne sais pas grand-chose de ta vie d'avant, mais je saurais écouter, si tu veux te confier…

Harry repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Rogue. Voulait-il la même chose avec Draco ? Rogue, lui savait vraiment ce qu'avait été son avant Poudlard et dans les yeux de Rogue il n'y lisait pas mépris et dégout. Il craignait que Draco ne le trouve répugnant s'il lui révélait qui avait était William.

- Non tout va bien, j'ai juste été un peu surpris, mentit-il.

Draco ne dit rien, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry révèle son passé sur le trottoir, mais il s'attendait à quelque chose d'autre que ce gros mensonge qu'il venait de lui servir maladroitement.

- Bien que veux-tu faire dans ce cas ?

- On… peut regarder les programme télé de Noël, suggéra Harry en hottant son écharpe.

- On pourrait, commença Draco, ou bien on…

Draco attrapa Harry par la taille et le jeta sur le lit, avec tendresse il se pencha sur lui. Harry ferma les yeux, lèvres tendues, Draco répondit à son appel de baiser.

Harry avait besoin de se sentir désiré par un homme bon avec lui. Il voulait gouter au corps pâle et frai de Draco. Il voulait se noyer dans ses bras.

Finalement cette nuit là, la télé ne fut pas de mise, mais les voisins de palier se plaignirent le lendemain à l'accueil de l'épaisseur insuffisante des murs.

_°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°_

( Petit supplément en attendant le prochain chapitre: )

Draco qui devait absolument se rendre au chemin de traverse quitta tôt Harry avant de rentrer dans son manoir. Harry aurait voulu le garder avec lui, cependant une fois seul dans sa chambre il se sentit comme soulagé. Et il se laissa aller aux larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu montrer la veille au soir.

Dans l'après midi, une fois remis, fraichement vêtu, il attrapa un taxi.

- Votre destination ? demanda l'homme à la trentaine l'air fatigué.

- 4 Privet Drive little whinging surrey.

***-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-***

Voili-voilou! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous vous dites: vivement la suite!


	10. Chapter 10

Voici la suite!

Bonne lecture!

**_O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°_**

Draco qui devait absolument se rendre au chemin de traverse quitta tôt Harry avant de rentrer dans son manoir. Harry aurait voulu le garder avec lui, cependant une fois seul dans sa chambre il se sentit comme soulagé. Et il se laissa aller aux larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu montrer la veille au soir.

Dans l'après midi une fois remis, fraichement vêtu, il attrapa un taxi.

- Votre destination ? demanda l'homme à la trentaine l'air fatigué.

- 4 Privet Drive little whinging surrey.

- C'est pas à coté, commenta l'homme en démarrant. Vous aurez assez pour payer le trajet ?

- Oui.

- Bon.

Harry se calla au fond de sa banquette, faisant comprendre ostensiblement au chauffeur qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler. Harry voulait garder les idées claires. Il voulait voir ceux qui avaient brisé sa vie avant qu'elle ne démarre. Il voulait regarder dans les yeux, sa tante et son oncle, comprendre pourquoi ils l'avaient rejeté. Une colère sourde monta en lui, sa cicatrice lui picota légèrement le front. Il regarda dehors. Le décors changeant, il quittait Londres et gagnait les banlieues résidentielles. Sa tentions augmenta. Sa bouche était de plus en plus sèche. Enfin après trente minutes de courses la voiture s'engagea dans la rue tranquille et silencieuse de Privet Drive, puis se stabilisa à la hauteur du numéro 4. Harry regarda un moment la maison proprette depuis la banquette hésitant encore a en sortir.

- Sa vous fera 35 pounds, intervient le chauffeur.

Harry lui tendit la monnaie et quitta l'habitacle sans détacher son regard du numéro 4. C'est à peine s'il entendit la voiture repartir. Le silence revint dans cette rue, les lampadaires s'allumèrent soudain, Harry vit que le soleil déclinait rapidement, il se décida enfin. Il s'engagea sur l'allée d'un pas décidé, il essaya d'arranger ses cheveux défaits, puis frappa à la porte. Harry avait vu la lumière du living-room allumé, tout ce qu'il espérait c'étaient qu'ils ne l'ignoreraient pas sur le pas de la porte. Après une minute d'attente la porte s'ouvrit déversant un flot de lumière sur Harry. Une femme blonde et très mince se tenait dans l'encadrement en découvrant Harry ses yeux devinrent ronds puis elle poussa un cri retentissant. Harry qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça, sursauta.

- Calmez-vous je ne veux pas vous agresser, je…

- VERNON ! hurla la femme.

Quelques secondes après un homme massif apparu derrière sa femme armé d'une clé à molette, l'air mauvais.

- C'est encore ces petits voyous de la dernière fois ? beugla Vernon.

La femme pétrifié désigna du doigt Harry, incapable de parler. Harry qui s'était préparé à tout sauf à recevoir un coup de clé à molette, recula de quelques pas, juste au cas ou.

- C'est… c'est…, haleta la femme.

- James ? dit Vernon d'une voix blanche.

La femme poussa un nouveau hurlement strident et s'effondra au pieds de Vernon sans que celui-ci ait esquisser le moindres geste pour la rattraper.

- Moi c'est Harry, dit Harry en restant toujours hors de porté de la clé à molette.

- Harry ? Harry… Harry… Potter ? gémit presque Vernon.

- Oui.

La clé à molette rejoignit la femme au sol et Vernon poussa un beuglement d'animal blessé.

- DEGUERPIT !

Vernon se pencha pour tenter de ramasser sa femme et son arme, il semblait terrorisé.

- Attendez, je… je voulais vous rencontrer, je voulais…

- OUST ! Ou j'appel la police !

- Mais, je suis votre neveu ! s'emporta Harry furieux d'être rejeté une fois de plus par sa seule famille.

- Non ! Tu n'es rien ! Tu n'as jamais existé ! s'écria Vernon rouge sous l'effort de devoir trainer sa femme à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Je veux juste vous parler quelques instants… Vous connaissiez mes parents ! Je veux…

- PART !

Trop tard la porte se referma sur Harry. Il entendit une grande agitation derrière la porte, ainsi que l'on mettait les verrous sur la porte. Harry frappa encore à la porte, mais plus personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Harry recula un peu pour considérer la maison dans son ensemble. Ainsi c'est là qu'il aurait pu grandir ? C'est là qu'il aurait perdu sa première dent de lait ? C'est là qu'il aurait confectionné des gâteaux ? Qu'il aurait joué ? Harry était si furieux que l'accès à ce lieu lui soit refusé qu'il aurait voulu défoncer la porter et les forcer a l'écouter. Mais a quoi bon ? ils lui avaient fermé la porte de leur foyer il y avait plus de quinze ans, ils n'allaient pas la lui rouvrir maintenant.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit au premier étage, un visage rond et rose apparut. Un jeune garçon, comme Harry faisait son curieux et le dévisageait vertement. Harry fut sous le choc : ils avaient un enfant de son âge ! Il avait devant ses yeux son cousin ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Alors comme ça il s'étaient débarrassé de lui et avait gardé un autre enfant ! Le leurs ? Mais lui ? Leur neveu ! A l'orphelinat ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Il s'était imaginé qu'ils l'avaient abandonné par manque de moyen, car ils vivaient dans un endroit trop misérable pour un jeune enfant… ou alors ils étaient trop vieux, ou trop jeunes… mais devant lui s'étalaient la vérité : ils avaient de l'argent, ils avaient l'âge qu'il convenait et pire, il avait sacrifié la vie de Harry au profit de cette grosse tête blonde qui dépassa par la fenêtre. Harry fou de rage et de chagrin se jeta contre la porte et la tambourina avec violence. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi ?

- On a appelé la police ! Tu ferais mieux de partir ! cria une voix fuyante depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Vous m'avez abandonné ? Pourquoi ?

Harry frappait plus fort contre la porte, il aurait voulu l'arracher sans ménagement. Il frappait si fort et ses cris résonnaient tant que les voisins furent alertés. Plusieurs d'entre eux espionnait cette scène tragique caché derrière leurs rideaux tirés.

- POURQUOI ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS ?

Des larmes brulantes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Toute sa vie il avait voulu faire face à sa famille et maintenant encore cette famille le fuyait ! Les coups devinrent plus rare, Harry s'effondra sur le perron tremblant, en larmes et sa foutue cicatrice qui le picotait de plus en plus.

- POURQUOI ?

Sa voix se brisa dans cet ultime hurlement. Il leva alors les yeux et vit son cousin l'observer avec un air bête.

- Qu'est ce que tu as a me regarder comme ça ? cracha Harry en se redressa difficilement. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Hum ? Tu sais qui je suis ? Ou tes _parents_ ne t'ont jamais parlé de moi ?

- Je t'interdis de parler à Dudley ! gronda la voix de Vernon derrière la porte.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous m'abandonnerez ou vous appellerez la police ?

- T'es qui toi ? grinça la voix une peu lente de son cousin.

Harry le corps parcouru de spasme , tourna son visage couvert de larmes vers Dudley.

- Je suis ton cousin !

- JE T AVAIS DIS DE NE PAS LUI DIRE ! rugit la voix de son _oncle_.

- Je suis ton COUSIN ! TON COUSIN ! hurla Harry en ouvrant les bras.

C'est à cet instant que les néons de la voiture de police vinrent perturber la rue.

- POURQUOI ? hurla une dernière fois Harry avant de s'enfuir.

La peur au ventre il sauta par-dessus la haie bien taillé et détala aussi vite que ses jambes chancelantes le lui permettaient. Peine perdue, la voiture le rattrapa et lui bloqua le chemin, Harry s'arrêta net, il avait perdu. Il était bon pour passer la nuit en cellule. Il se pencha en avant les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle et pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Ne bougez plus ! cria la voix du policier depuis la voiture. Les mains sur la tête et a genoux !

Harry s'exécuta ravalant un peu plus sans haine pour les Dursley. Le policier s'approcha de lui en pointant son arme vers sa poitrine, Harry ne bougea pas, il laissa les larmes déferler. Il se laissa menotter et enfermer dans la voiture tandis que le deuxième policier se rendant chez les _victimes_. Harry colla son front contre la vitrine fraiche, il voulait juste dormir maintenant, oublier cette journée. Il ferma les yeux, ignorant les gyrophares. Harry entendit une portière se refermer et la voiture redémarrer.

- Alors ? demanda le premier policier qui conduisait.

- Ils veulent porter plainte…

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il se redressa lentement sur son siège. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…

- Je leur ai dis de passer demain matin…

- Ok, donc lui, il est bon pour rester quelque temps avec nous !

- Eh oui…

- Non Harry n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il avait entendu ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Sa panique augmenta d'un coup, il voulait fuir la voiture, fuir !

- T'as quel âge gamin pour venir ennuyer ces pauvres riverains ? demanda le premier policier.

Harry était glacé au plus profonds de son âme, aucun son ne passa ses lèvres.

- Une bonne correction, voilà ce qu'il mérite !

Le deuxième policier se retourna alors vers Harry et leur regard se croisèrent. Harry cru mourir. Laurence était là ! Un visage blême, les yeux presque exorbités.

Une longue minute de silence s'installa sans que Harry ne puisse esquiver le moindre mouvement, sans que Laurence n'arrive a détacher ses yeux de lui. Puis, un sourire, un sourire malsain naquit sur les lèvres de Laurence.

- Celui-là, dit-il en se retournant vers son coéquipier, je vais m'en occuper, tu sais à quel point la discipline est primordiale pour moi…

Harry voulait hurler, il ne put que rester terrorisé assit dans la voiture de police.

Une fois au poste, Laurence se fit un plaisir de le sortir de la voiture en serrant son bras avec une force inhabituelle, puis c'est lui aussi qui fit sa fouille devant témoin. Harry tremblait en sentant les mains de Laurence sur son corps, il sentait ses doigts palper son jeans, son blouson. Il enregistrèrent enfin son identité, Harry se déclara sous le nom que lui connaissait Laurence : William Temple, connu des services de polices pour quelques vols insignifiants et prostitution. Finalement il fut installé dans une cellule au fond d'un long couloir, sans chaussures, ni ceinture, il commença sa longue nuit.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**la suite prés rapidement! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Attention chapitre pas facile a lire... mais palpitant a écrire!

Bonne lecture!

***-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-***

C'est vers quatre heures du matin que son calvaire prit enfin forme. Laurence entra dans la cellule et referma derrière lui, il avait en main sa matraque et à sa ceinture brillait les menottes.

- William, chuchota Laurence en l'approchant.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? osa Harry en recula sur son lit de fortune.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici… c'est moi le policier et toi le délinquant…

- Il suffit que je cri et on saura ce que vous me faites !

- Non… personne n'est là… c'est moi qui doit garder le couloir et il est insonorisé du reste du bâtiment… personne n'entendra rien.

Harry se savait perdu, il était comme une bête traqué, il lui fallait tenter l'impossible pour fuir. Harry se jeta contre Laurence, il n'était plus un enfant il devait pouvoir se battre contre lui. Mais à peine s'était-il levé que le coup de matraque l'assomma presque, Harry chancela et tomba à genoux.

- Brave petit… alors où étais-tu ? Et qui était ce type l'autre soir ?

Harry était décidé a ne rien dire, rien, pas même un gémissement.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué William… Disparaitre comme ça, sans la moindre nouvelle, plus aucune trace de toi nulle part et je te vois hier soir avec ce mec… D'ailleurs si je le revoie je lui ferais comprendre à quel point j'ai aimé notre petite altercation, et maintenant ça. A croire que tu fais tout pour que nous nous croisions n'est ce pas William ?

Harry baissa la tête, le coup qu'il reçu dans l'épaule droite fini de le projeter au sol, mais Harry ne poussa pas un cri.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fichais là ce soir ? Tu voulais leur proposer tes services payants ?

La voix de Laurence se fit plus crue et il lui décocha un coup de pied dans l'estomac, Harry se recroquevilla sur lui.

- Tu ne veux pas parler… parfait…

Il se pencha attrapa Harry par les cheveux et le hissa sur ses pieds. Harry essaya de se dégager, mais dés qu'il esquissait un mouvement les coups de matraque pleuvait sur lui. Laurence lui lâcha les cheveux, puis le jeta contre le mur. Harry était sonné, il sentait le gout de béton du mur dans sa bouche. Il sentit aussi que Laurence lui passait les menottes.

- Tu sembles moins disposé à te donner comme un convient, nous allons réapprendre les bonnes manières, n'est ce pas William ?

Harry eut la nausée, son pouls s'accéléra et dans sa bouche le gout du béton fut remplacé par celui du sang. Sa lèvre avait éclaté au contact du mur. Soudain Harry disparut, il se terra tout au fond de son corps, William prenait le relais. William qui se transfigurait en Emeraude. Harry était plongé dans le noir dans la position du fétus, quelques part, loin. William se retourna vers Laurence, un sourire vague aux lèvres, le regard provoquant. Laurence sourit plus détendu.

- Enfin je te retrouve mon William !

- Enfin oui…

William passa sa langue sur sa lèvre abîmé et lécha son sang avec une attitude plus qu'explicite. Laurence ne se fit pas demandé deux fois il colla son corps contre celui du jeune homme et l'embrassa avec force. A leur salive se mêlèrent le sang, les larmes et le béton. William se laissa faire, il avait l'habitude, il suffisait de penser à autre chose, au temps qu'il ferait demain, à son livre favori… il laissa Laurence lui remonter son T-shirt et caresser sa peau nue. Il ignorait aussi les mouvements pressant du bassin que lui donnait l'homme, ainsi que les grognement sourds qu'il laissait échapper. La cicatrice sur son front le brûla soudainement, il eut une grimace de douleur que Laurence ne remarqua pas. Quant il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Laurence avec sa chemise ouverte, revoir son torse l'empli d'effroi et en même temps le laissa indifférent. William savait ce qui allait se passer, Emeraude aussi et tout deux faisait tout pour que cela se fasse le plus vite possible, que Harry n'en souffre pas trop. William savait qu'une fois que Laurence aurait calmé son besoin il serait tranquille jusqu'au matin et une fois dehors il serait libre de le fuir. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment a passer. William essaya de se détacher de son corps, de ne plus sentir les injures que lui faisait Laurence. Cette fois-ci Laurence déboutonnait son pantalon, William essaya de dominer la terreur que ressentait Harry.

- Je t'ai manqué ? susurra Laurence le pantalon aux chevilles.

- Tu n'as pas idée, chuchota William en sentant sa résolution s'effondrer à mesure que Laurence approcher de son but.

L'homme agrippa William par le pantalon et le baissa d'un coup sec, emportant avec son sous vêtement. Harry voulait hurler, s'enfuir, mais à quoi bon ? Il était enfermé dans une cellule insonorisé et menottes aux poignets.

- Allez mon garçon…tournes-toi…

La gorge serrée, les larmes aux bord des yeux et le cœur sur le point d'imploser le brun obéit. Harry reprit le dessus et trembla de tout son corps. Il voulait implorer, il voulait mourir, il voulait…

Les mains chaudes de Laurence se placèrent de chaque coté de son bassin. Harry serra les dents, il ne hurlerait pas en sentant le déchirement, ni même lorsqu'il perdrait connaissance sous la douleur…

Il ferma les yeux, la douleur de sa cicatrice se fit plus intense.

- Tu es un brave William…hum… petite catin…

Il y eu un CRAC sonore et un jet de lumière rouge.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un porc, cracha la voix sans timbre de Rogue.

Harry se retourna n'osant trop y croire et portant si, le professeur Rogue était là ! Bien là ! Laurence gisait à ses pieds inerte et Harry plus chancelant que jamais se recula du mur contre lequel il avait était amené se plia en deux, vomit la bile que son estomac vide contenait. La tête lui tournait la douleur à son front était de plus en plus forte. Rogue le saisit par les épaules, Harry se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, ignorant la honte qu'il aurait du ressentir en étant si peu vêtu.

- Je vais te ramener, se contenta de dire Rogue.

Harry pleurait, tremblait et gémissait, il se mordait si fort les joues qu'il sentait un sang frai se glisser dans sa gorge. L'instant d'après il était étendu dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Rogue lui retirait les menottes d'un geste précis et il eut juste le temps de rabattre sur lui les couvertures pour que personne ne puisse voir sa nudité.

Dumbledore, suivit par Lupin entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda immédiatement Lupin en courant au chevet de Harry.

- Sous le choc serait le mot le plus juste je pense, glissa Rogue en se reculant de Lupin.

- Vous êtes arrivé à temps ? questionna Dumbledore en fixant Harry, toute trace de joie ou de malice avait quitté son visage.

- Tout juste… mais le mal est fait.

- Harry, Harry, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité désormais, chuchota Lupin en caressant maladroitement les cheveux de Harry.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas une attitude très digne, ni très mûre, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air plus posé.

- Dumbledore se pencha vers lui.

Dans la rue, où tu t'es rendu plus tôt dans la soirée il y avait une vieille connaissance à moi, qui en te voyant et en t'entendant proférer que tu étais de la famille des Dursley a jugé bon de m'en avertir par hibou. Le temps que celui-ci arrive et que nous sachions où tu avais atterri, il s'est passé du temps… fort heureusement le professeur Rogue a pu intervenir à temps il me semble…

- Merci professeur Rogue, dit Harry.

Rogue sembla se renfrogner.

- Il faut que j'aille finir ce que j'ai commencé là-bas.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore. Moi je m'en vais prévenir Pompom qu'elle a un nouvel arrivant.

- Autant vous dire qu'il serait peut-être préférable que le _loup_ le rhabille ! lança mauvais Rogue en s'éloignant du lit.

- Le rhabille ? s'écrira Lupin en se redressant. Mais je croyais que…

- Je te l'ai di, coupa Rogue. Juste à temps…

Sur ceux Rogue tourna les talons et disparu dans le couloir.

- Je reviendrais te voir demain Harry, en attendant dors, lui suggéra doucement Dumbledore qui se retira à son tour sur la pointe des pieds.

Harry resta seul un moment avec Lupin.

- Harry, tu veux que je… t'aide enfin…

- Je vais mettre mon pyjama, dit Harry en se redressant maladroitement.

Lupin le lui tendit et se retourna, quand Harry fut de nouveau allongé dans le lit, Harry était tourné sur le coté.

- Tu veux que je reste ? Tu veux me parler ?

La voix de Lupin était douce, mais une vague de colère montant dans le cœur de Harry. Non il ne voulait pas parler ! Il ne voulait pas dire à quel point il avait été bête d'aller voir sa famille, ni à quel point il avait été faible de se laissé faire par Laurence. Il voulait juste dormir, ou du moins essayé. L'infirmière arriva à cet instant avec un baume cicatrisant pour sa lèvre et une potion pour dormir, Harry l'avala d'un trait et sombra aussitôt dans un rêve doux.

En s'éveillant le lendemain il trouva prés de ses lunettes sa baguette magique ! Il semblerait que quelqu'un avait rapporté ses faires du poste de police, ainsi que de l'hôtel où il séjournait. L'instant d'après l'infirmière lui apporta un plateau pour son petit déjeuner, mais Harry n'y toucha pas, il avait bien trop honte de lui et la peur continuait de lui nouer l'estomac. Harry reçu la visite successive de Lupin et Dumbledore, mais rien de ce qu'il purent lui dire ne le fit manger. Et plus on le plaignait, plus il avait honte et il était en colère. Et sa cicatrice qui ne cessait de le brûler !

**_O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°O0°_**

- Vous devriez aller le voir, suggéra doucement Dumbledore.

L'après-midi débutait et de gros flocons tombaient lentement dans le parc du château.

- Pourquoi ?

- Séverus, il vous estime beaucoup et je crois qu'il veut savoir pourquoi sa famille l'a rejeté et ce que vous avez fait à…

- Son violeur ? lança narquois Rogue.

- Oui, répondit tristement Dumbledore.

- N'êtes-vous pas mieux placé que moi pour l'entretenir de ces choses ? Vous ou Lupin ?

- Non, c'est de vous dont il a besoin.

- De moi ?

- Vous l'avez sauvé à deux reprises, cela a de l'importance pour lui.

- Pas pour moi !

- C'est le fils de Lily.

Rogue chercha un argument a présenter pour se défiler de cette tâche, puis consentit a rendre visite à Harry.

- Vous lui devez bien ça, Séverus.

Rogue rougit brièvement et se détourna.

- Bien, je suppose que plus tôt sera le mieux ?

- En effet.

Rogue fit un bref salut et quitta le bureau du directeur dans un ample mouvement de cape. Une fois seul Dumbledore se tourna gravement vers son phénix.

- Penses-tu que Harry aurait besoin de voir son parrain ?

Le phénix resta silencieux, Dumbledore quitta son siège et se dirigea vers ses hautes fenêtres.

- Doit-il seulement connaitre l'existence de ce parrain ?

***-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-*-°O°-°O°-***

**J'apporte la suite au plus vite! A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry, dos au mur, assit contre la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, regardait la neige couvrir les alentours. Il aurait voulu dormir, mais il craignait de croiser Laurence dans un rêve, aussi il préférait rester éveillé. Harry faisait le bilan de sa maigre vie :

Ses parents avaient été assassinés par un puissant mage noir, qui avait été lui-même détruit en tentant de tuer Harry. Sa cicatrice brûlante témoignait de cet épisode tragique. Il avait été confié à son seul reste de famille les Dursley, qui s'étaient empressé de s'en défaire. L'orphelinat, quel sinistre endroit pour grandir. Rempli de privations, vexations et punitions, qui ont entrainés sa fuite, Londres… sa vie sous les ponts, sa misère, sa faim perpétuelle, puis _lui_, Laurence. Un policier ! Si Harry avait su que le plus terrible des vices se cachait dans les rangs de la vertu… Sa découverte du trottoir, sa survie journalière, ses clients, son appartement. Bref William… Et Rogue. Rogue qui l'avait sauvé ! Car oui, jamais il n'aurait pu continuer ainsi ! Tôt ou tard un fou l'aurai battu à mort, poignardé, noyé… A Poudlard un monde de possible s'ouvrait à lui ! Il était sorcier ! Il aimait se sentir magique, surtout lorsqu'il serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts… Ron, Hermione, pouvait-on rêver meilleurs amis ? Toujours joyeux, toujours présent, toujours bienveillant. Et Draco…qui apaisait ses peurs et ses appétits. Les vacances de Noël… Toute la journée de la veille tournait dans son esprit à le rendre malade. Il voulait occulter, tout oublier. A quoi bon ?

Rogue entra dans l'infirmerie à cet instant, coupant le fils des pensées de Harry. Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

- Professeur ?

- Il parait que vous refusez de vous nourrir. Je vous croyais plus malin.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Rogue considéra Harry un instant, puis s'avança vers lui les bras croisés.

- J'ai modifié leur mémoire.

- A qui ?

- A tout ceux que vous avez eu la bêtise de croiser hier soir ! Savez-vous le temps que cela m'a pris ? Jusqu'au chauffeur de taxi il m'a fallu remonter ! Croyez-vous que j'ai tant de temps à perdre ?

Harry fut surprit par cette attaque de son sauveur.

- Je n'ai rien demandé, dit Harry sourdement.

- Parce que si vous croyez que je vais toujours surgir lorsque vous êtes en mauvaise passe vous vous trompez aussi !

- Eh bien parfait, comme ça la prochaine fois n'intervenez pas ! Laissez faire les choses ! Et sachez que je ne vous ai ni appelé, ni…

- Petit arrogant ! Sans moi à l'heure qu'il est vous seriez soit mort soit…

- Soit quoi ?

Harry s'était redressé, la rage circulait dans son corps et sa cicatrice semblait crépiter avec lui.

- Allez au bout de votre idée, _professeur_.

- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi !

- Je n'ai pas demandé à être sauvé ! Tout comme je n'ai pas demandé à être orphelin !

Rogue resta interdit.

- Vous allez pleurnicher ?

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Harry aurait voulu courir vers lui et le mettre dehors, mais il s'en sentait incapable, il sentait qu'au moindre effort il tomberait et il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Rogue.

- Les Dursley vous ont rejeté car se sont des moldus ignares, ils ont peur de la magie ! De tout ce qui touche à la magie… C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes retrouvé dans cet orphelinat d'où vous avez eu la sottise de vous enfuir ! Tout ce qui vous ai arrivé est de votre faute !

Harry n'aurait pas été moins choqué que si on venait de le gifler.

- C'est donc ce que vous pensez de moi ? Que c'était mérité ma vie à Londres ?

- Oui.

- Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Harry s'installe de nouveau devant la fenêtre ignorant royalement Rogue.

- Mangez !

Rogue tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie, Harry lui ne savait plus que faire, aussi il décida de ne pas bouger de son observatoire et passa le reste de la journée a contempler la neige et la course du soleil.

Les jours suivant la situation devint de plus en plus critique pour Harry, il refusait toujours de manger et restait enfermé dans son mutisme assit devant la fenêtre. Aucunes paroles, aucune présence n'arrivait à le faire sortir de son tourment. Dumbledore s'inquiéta tant qu'il décida de recourir à l'issue qu'il redoutait tant.

Le jour du nouvel an, une heure avant que le soleil n'apparaisse Dumbledore se rendit à la grille et ouvrir à un gros chien noir qu'il salua, le chien lui rendit son salut et tout deux se frayèrent un chemin dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore introduisait le gros chien dans son bureau.

- Le voyage n'a pas été trop pénible Sirius ?

- Non, je n'ai eu aucun problème.

Le gros chien avait laissé place à un homme au visage émacié, un barbe taillée en pointe et vêtu simplement.

- Quelle était cette urgence dont vous vouliez me faire part ? demanda Sirius en prenant place dans le siège que lui offrait Dumbledore.

- Voilà, il se trouve que j'ai une bonne nouvelle et aussi une mauvaise.

Comme Dumbledore ne semblait pas pressé de continuer Sirius prit un peu plus ses aises.

- Si c'est au sujet de Voldemort, je n'ai pas eu de nouveaux renseignements, depuis que Peter, fichu rat, m'a échappé je ne sais rien… Lupin n'informe de temps en temps, mais rien d'intéressant.

- Il ne s'agit pas de Voldemort… quoi que… Non Sirius si je t'ai fait venir si rapidement c'est que… Nous avons retrouvé Harry.

- Harry ? répéta sans comprendre Sirius.

Une seconde passa, puis deux et enfin Sirius comprit. Il se redressa brusquement dans son siège le visage tendu et ému.

- Harry, Harry POTTER ? Harry Potter est ici? s'écria Sirius abasourdit.

- Oui, il est ici.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé quand ? Hier ? Comment va-t-il ? Mais où était-il ? On l'a cherché partout !

- Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, mais avant je veux que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre et s'il te plait Sirius sans trop me juger sévèrement, si j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais c'est que cela me semblait bon pour lui.

- Je vous écoute.

Sirius s'installa dans les profondeurs moelleuses du siège et attendit avec impatience. Dumbledore lui expliqua alors comment Harry s'était retrouvé de l'orphelinat à la rue et de la rue à la prostitution. Il objecta toutes questions de Sirius et continua. Il continua son récit, en passant par la découverte de Rogue, l'arrivée de Harry depuis aout à Poudlard et ses excellentes aptitudes depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'école. Puis il continua son récit avec les événements de la veille au soir. Si Sirius avait déjà été choqué, outré ou même révolté, le sentiment qu'il eut à cet instant n'avait plus rien à voir.

- Où est-il je veux le voir !

- Il dort encore… Mais si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour lui montrer que sa famille ne l'a pas entièrement rejeté, il y a toi.

- Moi ! A qui vous n'avez pas jugé bon de m'avertir de son retour !

- Je ne voulais pas que Harry soit trop rapidement submergé de nouvelles choses.

- De nouvelles choses ? Je ne suis pas assez important pour fêter son retour, mais pour le consoler après avoir vécu l'enfer…

- En effet Sirius, coupa sèchement Dumbledore. Il a vécu l'enfer. Son enfer… Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son parrain avait été accusé d'avoir livré ses parents à leur meurtrier, ni que ce même parrain était en cavale dans le pays !

- Mais maintenant cela semble le bon moment ?

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais c'est le moment où il a le plus besoin de toi. Il a besoin d'un reperds paternel, Rogue s'y dérobe alors que Harry…

- Rogue ? ROGUE ? Mais pourquoi Rogue !

- C'est lui qui l'a découvert à Soho…

- Où est Harry ?

Dumbledore soupira, décidément Sirius ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- A l'infirmerie.

Sirius se leva d'un bond et courrait presque jusqu'à la porte.

- Mais je t'en pris Sirius, ne lui saute pas dessus !

Un chien noir gigantesque pénétra doucement dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie. Harry dormait dans son lit au milieu du dortoir, il était dans le seul lit occupé. Le chien noir s'assit devant le visage endormit de Harry. Doucement le chien bouscula Harry du bout de son museau. Avec tendresse il recommença jusqu'à ce que Harry s'étire et s'éveille. Harry ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et sursauta légèrement en découvrant le chien, son souffle chaud fit instantanément de la buée sur les lunettes qu'il venait de mettre.

- Bonjour toi, dit Harry en passant la main dans les poils du chien.

- Bonjour Harry.

Dumbledore rentra dans la pièce.

- Harry je voudrais te présenter Sirius.

- C'est votre chien ? demanda Harry en se relevant pour mieux caresser le chien.

- Non. Harry ce _chien_ ne m'appartient pas, il n'appartient à personne d'ailleurs.

- Il est magnifique, dit Harry en continuant ses gratouilles tout autour de la tête.

- Il a l'air d'apprécier le compliment et tes caresses.

- Oui, on dirait…

- Harry, Sirius voulait te rencontrer et j'ai eu beau essayer de le persuader d'attendre ton réveil, il n'en fait qu'à son bon vouloir, aussi pardonne son impétuosité.

- Je lui pardonne. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien. Je pourrais peut-être m'en occuper. On doit le nourrir, le laver et le sortir ce chien non ?

- Oh non… il s'occupe très bien de lui-même.

- Oh, fit tritstement Harry.

- Harry, si j'ai fait venir Sirius c'est pour qu'il te... enfin tu verras bien. Bon je vous laisse tout les deux.

Une fois Dumbledore sortit Harry bondit hors de son lit et s'agenouilla devant Sirius.

- Tu aimes jouer ? Je vais chercher une balle à te lancer ! s'enthousiasma Harry en fouilla la salle du regard.

Harry courut vers une table de nuit.

- Harry, bonjour.

Harry se figea, puis se tourna lentement, à la place du chien amical se dressait un homme d'environ trente ans, brun aux cheveux ondulés. Il ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Vous êtes un chien ?

- Non, sourit Sirius. Je suis un humain, un sorcier et animagi… Je peux me transformer en animal à ma guise.

- Mais uniquement en chien ?

- Eh oui… Viens t'assoir près de moi Harry. On doit parler.

Harry s'installa sur le lit en face de celui sur lequel Sirius s'était assis.

- Harry, je suis ton parrain.

- Mon ?

- Oui. Tes parents m'avaient choisi pour m'occuper de toi…

- Mes parents ? Vous connaissiez mes parents ?

- Oui, je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais que dirais-tu de manger durant notre entretient ?

Harry acquiesça, a bien y regarder il mourrait de faim. Aussi durant les trois heures qui suivirent Harry et Sirius discutèrent en dégustant un petit déjeuner. Au terme de la journée Harry savourait la joie d'avoir un parrain attentif et rieur, bien que l'apparence de Sirius montrait à quel point Azkaban l'avait changé, Harry ne lui en trouvait que plus de force. En quelques jours il récupéra totalement, certes ses joues étaient toujours creuses, mais sa lèvre tuméfiée était moins endolorie et une fine croute s'était formée. Il ne voyait presque plus les traces de coups que lui avait porté Laurence sur son corps et il souriait. Sirius qui n'avait cessé de l'abreuver de récit sur ses parents lui jura que l'été prochain Harry viendrait vivre chez lui. Harry allait connaitre un vrai été ! Il était pleinement heureux. La veille du retour des élèves Sirius quitta le château sous forme canine, Harry l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la grille. En revenant vers l'école la forme noir et immobile de Rogue l'attendait sur les marches. Harry se surprit de ne pas avoir croisé Rogue durant ces deniers jours. Bien que leur dernière entrevue n'avait pas été très productive, Harry essaya de laisser ce souvenir amer de coté et de saluer poliment le professeur.

- Vous êtes enfin disposé a venir travailler ?

- Professeur ?

- Vous cours particuliers avec moi.

- Maintenant ?

Harry pensait à la tarte à la mélasse qui devait l'attendre comme toute les fins d'après-midi devant le feu de sa salle commune.

- Oui, maintenant, à moins que vous n'ayez quelques inconfort à être en ma présence, ou a travailler…

- Non, non allons-y !

Harry suivit docilement le professeur dans son cachot et s'installa derrière sa table prêt a se servir de son chaudron.

- Non Potter, pas de potion aujourd'hui… Essayons de travailler votre esprit.

Harry redoutait plus que tout les cours d'occulmencie, il n'en ressortait jamais rien de bon. Mais il savait que c'était pour son bien, aussi il se leva de sa table et vient se placer devant son professeur. Rogue semblait surprit et même un peu déçu que Harry obéisse si facilement à ses injonctions. Harry lui sourit simplement, il vida son esprit et se concentra les yeux clos.

- En bonne disposition on dirait, constata Rogue.

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas perdre l'état de sérénité dans lequel il était.

- Un, deux, trois.

Rogue attaqua sournoisement en essayant de passer par les souvenirs d'enfance, Harry para l'assaut, Rogue tenta une seconde fois, mais Harry le repoussa un peu plus fort. Déconcerté Rogue s'arrêta brusquement.

- Pour que vous excelliez il vous faut donc une semaine de repos !

- Ce n'était pas du repos, mais une convalescence, corrigea Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez… Mais si j'avais su qu'il fallait presque vous faire violer pour obtenir ce résultat je vous aurez livré moi-même à cet homme.

Harry pâlit brutalement, il avait tellement tout fait pour oublier cette nuit que ce rappel brutal le déstabilisa totalement. A quoi donc jouait Rogue ? S'il voulait mettre mal à l'aise Harry, il y parvenait ! Rogue saisit l'état de Harry pour plonger dans ces souvenirs les plus précieux. Harry n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter, Rogue fouraillait ses souvenirs, il retournait ses pensées sans ménagements. Rogue entrevit alors ce que Harry avait réussi a dissimulé jusqu'à présent un endroit où il avait caché tout les instants volés avec Draco. Rogue y pénétra et sans vergogne détailla tout, Harry essaya de l'en empêcher, mais la puissance dont faisait preuve Rogue était écrasante. Rogue découvrit les baisers et les moments plus intimes des deux jeunes hommes, soudain en découvrant l'éclatante vérité, Rogue s'extirpa du crâne de Harry. Harry avait du mal a respirer l'effort dont il avait du faire pour essayer de contrer Rogue l'avait épuisé. Rogue ses yeux sombres encore plus enfoncé dans son visage fixait Harry avec stupéfaction.

- Vous et le jeune Malfoy ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

- Etes-vous stupide ou seulement inconscient ?

La dureté des paroles de Rogue firent ouvrir les yeux à Harry. Son professeur paraissait plus que choqué, il regardait Harry avec surprise et presque affection.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que le jeune Malfoy est fils de mangemort ! Voilà pourquoi !

- Mange-quoi ?

- Vous êtes donc si ignorant monsieur Potter ? Ignorez-vous que les parents de votre _petit ami_ sont des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui même qui a assassiné votre mère !

Harry ouvrit la bouche horrifié.

- Moi j'imaginais que vous batifoliez avec Weasley, si j'avais su que vos goûts en matière d'homme penchaient pour les assassins et les manipulateurs…

- Je… J'ignorais. Il ne me l'a pas dit.

- En effet ! Vous devriez cessez de le voir ! Sur le champ ! Il pourrait essayer de vous manipuler pour vous amener jusqu'au Mage Noir !

- N'est-il pas mort ?

- … Seuls les idiots le croient mort !

Harry fut encore plus horrifié, horrifié et terrorisé.

- Vous pensez que Draco fait tout ça dans le seul but de me livrer à…

- Probablement, sachez que Draco n'avait jusqu'à vous, jamais eu gout pour les hommes…

Harry recula d'un pas. Puis deux, furieux il leva un visage déformé par la rage.

- Vous mentez !

- Non, je ne me le permettrais pas.

- Vous mentez ! Draco tient à moi ! Il…

- Il vous utilise !

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- C'est évident ! Jamais sinon il ne se serai jeté dans cette ignominieuse situation ! Un Malfoy avec un homme, pire un Potter !

Harry sentit une part de lui se déchirer. Il recula un peu plus.

- Je ne veux plus vous voir. Ni vous entendre !

- Potter ne soyez pas sot, Draco vous utilise, il se joue de vous, il ne _vous aime pas _! Et ne vous aimera _jamais _!

- VOUS MENTEZ !

Harry sortit en trombe de la salle de classe remonta au rez-de-chaussée et s'élança à corps perdu dans la neige en traversant le parc. Il voulait appeler Sirius. Il voulait le revoir. Il s'arrêta à la grille, il eut beau appeler Sirius, il ne revint pas. La tête contre la grille il pleura à chaudes larmes. Hurlant sa tristesse. Non Rogue devait mentir, Draco ne lui ferait jamais ça. Draco ne pouvait pas… Et si Harry avait été à sa place, fils de mangemort, il aurait fait tout pour eux, tout… jusqu'à changer sa sexualité, jusqu'à tromper… Alors Harry s'agenouilla dans la neige, laissant son jeans s'imbiber d'eau glacé. Il resta là jusqu'à ce que la nuit fut noire, puis il rentrant au château et se rendit directement à son lit. Demain il réfléchirait… demain.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonne lecture à vous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Il est rentré, enfin, commenta Lupin en regardant dehors.

- Séverus, pourquoi l'avoir…

- Pour son bien, coupa Rogue les yeux noirs.

- Son bien ? Depuis quand tu t'en soucis ? cracha Lupin amer.

- Il ignorait qui était Draco.

- On ne peut lui en tenir rigueur, Draco, n'avait peut-être pas envi d'étaler ses parents à Harry. De peur de l'effrayer sans doute, dit Dumbledore en fixant le feu ronflant de la cheminée de son bureau.

- Il devait savoir.

- Au point de le molester ? Il commençait tout juste de se remettre de ses « vacances ».

- Harry n'est pas fait en sucre Lupin ! Il faut cesser de le protéger à outrance ! Vous ne lui rendez pas service !

Dumbledore soupira.

- Il n'est plus temps de savoir qui a tors, qui a raison. Il est temps de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour lui… pour nous, contre Voldemort.

- Tu frissonnes Rogue en entendant son nom, commenta Lupin narquois.

- Je ne tremble pas, siffla Rogue.

- Cela suffit ! coupa Dumbledore excédé par leurs provocations incessantes.

Rogue s'inclina et quitta le bureau dans un tourbillon de cape noire.

Lupin observait, silencieusement, la nuit épaisse.

- Harry est le meilleur espoir que nous aillons.

- Harry est le seul espoir, rectifia Lupin. Un espoir bien fou, si comme l'a dit Rogue, Harry est…

- Le petit ami du jeune Malfoy, continua Dumbledore impassible.

- Oui, eh bien, il fait de drôle d'alliances ! On a de quoi s'interroger ! Si James savait ce que…

- Qu'est ce qui vous dérange autant ? Malfoy, ou le fait que Harry préfère les hommes ?

La question avait été posé doucement, pourtant, elle était lourde de sous-entendus.

- Malfoy ! Evidemment ! trancha Lupin.

- Draco n'est pas son père. Aussi cessez de ne voir en lui que l'arrogant préfet qui vous tourmentez quand vous étiez de mes élèves.

Lupin s'éloigna enfin de la fenêtre et planta son regard fatigué dans celui de Dumbledore.

- Demain soir vous aurez beaucoup à faire, allez donc dormir, Harry ne craint plus rien entre ces murs.

- Bah, demain soir, n'est qu'une nouvelle pleine lune… Vous avez une façon bien polie de me renvoyer à ma chambre, dit Lupin en gagnant la sortie.

- En effet, concéda Dumbledore, J'ai toujours prie beaucoup de soin a toujours rester polie dans n'importe quelle situation.

Lupin sourit et quitta la pièce, laissant Dumbledore seul face à son imposante cheminée.

- Oh Harry, comme je connais les affres d'un choix de son cœur…

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Le retour de Ron et Hermione combla Harry d'une joie qu'il n'avait pu ressentit depuis le départ de Sirius. Il serra ses amis dans ses bras et les questionna hâtivement sur leurs vacances tandis qu'il les aidait à vider la valise de Ron.

- Calmos Harry ! Tu ne vides pas la valise de Ron, tu l'expulses jusqu'au tiroir ! commenta Hermione.

- Nan, mais ça me va très bien, dit Ron en bourrant un pull violet dans le tiroir.

- Ron ! Le pull de ta mère !

- Roh ! C'est bon ! Il est rangé !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle rangé !

- Et comment t'appel ça toi ? Des habits mis dans les tiroirs ?

Harry était tellement heureux de les voir que cette dispute entre Hermione et Ron le divertit plus qu'une batail de boule de neige. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement dans la salle commune. Ron montra à Harry son nouveau livre sur le Quidditch et Hermione finissait de corriger les devoirs de vacances de Ron et Harry.

- Tu as fais de net progrès, commenta Hermione en reposant sa plume.

- Merci ! s'empourpra Ron.

- Pas toi idiot ! Harry !

Ron se renfrogna et replongea son nez dans son livre.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oh que oui ! Ta dissertation sur les potions est… magique ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

- Je n'aurai peut-être bientôt plus besoin de toi ! plaisant Harry.

- Peut-être… Mais Ron, en tout cas tu auras toujours besoin de moi, si j'en crois ce que je viens de lire : « Si l'on plonge un nain dans une potion de vieillissement, celui-ci…

- C'est Georges qui m'a conseillé de mettre ça ! se défendit Ron en se redressant. Et je n'aurai pas _toujours_ besoin de toi !

- Oh si Toujours ! reprit Hermione amusée.

- C'est ce qu'elle croit, marmonna Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry sourit, il mâchonnait distraitement une chocogrenouille, lorsqu'un premier année s'avança vers lui l'air intimidé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda Ron n'aimant pas être dérangé.

- Je… je…, bégaya le jeune garçon.

- Tu ? TU ? se moqua Ron.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur la tête et Ron replongea innocemment dans son livre.

- Harry Potter… Je dois… parler à Harry Potter !

Harry se redressa posa sa chocogrenouille a peine entamé sur le bord du canapé et suivit le garçon a l'écart des autres.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi ? demanda Harry en regardant Ron manger sa chocogrenouille sans aucun scrupules.

- Y a quelqu'un qui veux te voir dans la salle des trophées.

- Et tu devais me dire ça en privé ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il me l'a demandé.

- Qui il ?

- Il a dit que tu saurais…

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite. La salle des trophées. Un étrange souvenir remonta à la mémoire de Harry… Encore une fois son cœur battit plus rapidement. Harry remercia distraitement le garçon et fonça dans l'ouverture ronde qui permettait de sortir de la salle commune. Il dévala quelques escaliers, en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par Pevees qui chahutait dans les couloirs et entra en silence dans la salle du rendez-vous.

- Vous en avez mit du temps, monsieur Potter, ronronna une voix depuis un recoin sombre.

- Le messager n'était pas une flèche.

- Normal, c'est un Gryff'…

- Draco !

Le blond sortit de l'ombre et leva ses yeux vers Harry.

- Je pourrais dire que tu m'as manqué, mais ça te ferais trop plaisir.

Harry eu envie de le gifler pour cette remarque, pourtant il s'approcha de Draco en souriant.

- Tu, aussi, tu m'as manqué.

- Ah, voyez-vous ça… Je manque à Harry Potter !

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient à trois pas l'uns de l'autres.

- Tu ne viens pas dans mes bras ? s'étonna Draco.

« Etes-vous stupide ou seulement inconscient ? »

Draco le dévisageait, fit un pas puis s'arrêta.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

« Il pourrait essayé de vous manipuler pour vous amener jusqu'au Mage Noir ! »

- Je, je ne sais pas…

« Draco n'avait jusqu'à vous, jamais eu gout pour les hommes… »

- Harry, qu'est ce que tu me fais là ?

« Il vous utilise ! »

Harry recula d'un pas, la voix sourde et sinueuse de Rogue tournait à l'infini dans son crâne.

« Un Malfoy avec un homme, pire un Potter ! »

- Harry ! Je te quitte avant nouvel an, tu étais fou de moi et maintenant tu me fuis ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

« Potter ne soyez pas sot, Draco vous utilise, il se joue de vous, il ne _vous aime pas _! »

- Draco, je…

« Et ne vous aimera _jamais _! »

- Très bien, j'ai compris, toi et moi c'est fini c'est ça ? Et je ne connaitrai pas la raison je suppose ?

Draco semblait imperturbable, pourtant sa voix devint chevrotante.

- Draco, tes parents sont des partisans de Voldemort ?

Plus rien ne bougea dans la pièce, même le lointain tic tac de la grande horloge de l'entrée semblait s'être tue.

- Qui t'as dis de telles sotties ? grinça Draco raide comme une planche.

- Réponds, simplement.

- Inepties que tout cela. Mon père, bien qu'il soit un grand homme a été, manipulé contre son grés par Tu-Sais-Qui… son innocence a été prouvé au Ministère et c'est pourquoi mon père est libre et non pas à Azka…

- Tu ne me manipules pas ?

- Te manipuler ? quel serait mon intérêt ? Te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Harry ! Ne soit pas si naïf, il est mort, Tu l'as Tué ! Harry je ne sais pas qui t'as mis tout ça en tête, mais dés que je le vois je vais lui…

- Rogue.

- Rogue ? Mais pourquoi, il ?

- Il m'a dit que tes parents avaient aidé Voldemort a tué mes parents et que tu devais te servir de ce qu'il y avait entre nous pour me…

Draco fit volte face et disparut dans les couloirs, Harry sachant à quel point il venait de le blesser ne chercha pas à le rattraper, ils en reparleraient demain.

Harry regagna sur le champ la tour des Gryffondor et se rendit directement à son lit. Il était de trop mauvaise humeur pour savourer les plaisanteries de Ron. Le sommeil fut long a venir, mais une fois qu'il fut plongé dedans, il eut le plus grand mal du monde à s'en extirper.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

La nuit était sombre, seul dans le ciel brillait la pleine lune. Un monstre, mi-homme, mi-loup s'acharnait a défoncer le pauvre mobilier d'une vieille cabane branlante. Ses hurlements de rages se répercutant sans fins contre les parois en bois épais. Un homme l'air sale et aux cheveux noirs s'approcha en silence de la bête. D'un coup de baguette magique il fit léviter un gros morceau de viande crue qu'il déposa aux pieds du loup-garou. La bête s'arrêta de ronger la table et observa la viande fraîche à ses pieds. Il se jeta dessus et la dévora en quelques bouchées sanglantes. Le loup-garou se redressa découvrant la présence d'un homme aux regard mauvais.

- C'est ça, viens me voir…

La bête gronda en entendant la voix glacé de l'homme.

- Approches, n'ai pas peur…

Les poils sur le dos du monstre se hérissèrent tels des piques et son grondement devint plus fort.

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Tu crois que je te crains ?

Le loup-garou tenta un pas vers l'homme, mais il fut prit de vertige, un vertige si violent qu'il tomba d'un coup sur le sol, quelques secondes passèrent et la bête fut profondément endormie.

- Somnifère… mon cher… Voilà le seul moyen d'atteindre un loup-garou… le Maître t'as choisi, pour m'aider a mener à bien son plan. Tu dois te sentir honoré. Oui très honoré qu'une abomination telle que toi soit gratifiée ainsi… Je vais tout simplement te plonger un long, très long sommeil… Qui sait, tu ne te réveilleras peut-être jamais… Je vais attendre le soleil, pour voir ta sale face de chien battu et commencer à devenir toi : le professeur Lupin…

Un rire lugubre s'éleva depuis la cabane avant de s'éteindre dans la nuit.

***w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w**

A bientôt pour la suite!


End file.
